Highschool DxD The Gem of Blood
by CrimsonTheKing
Summary: With a gem as red as the blood flowing through her veins, Rose is going to have one hell of a time being a part of the Gremory peerage, especially with a blood hungry dragon in her Sacred Gear. But what better way to start off the first couple days of school than trying to avoid people and draw on her sketch book. Please enjoy! Issei x OC/Harem, less perverted Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!** **CrimsontheKing back at it again with another story!** **This time, the story is going to be about High school DxD because I just wanted to write another story.** **So regarding this story, I will give the most of details of the OC I will be using, this will be a slight AU/OC insert story, and I will attempt to do my best at this story.** **Also, less perverted Issei.** **So enjoy!  
Remember **_"_ _Thoughts"_ "Talking" **_abilities_** **(Ddraig) {Alseus}**

 **Okay, for the details of the OC they will go as following until I decide to update them in a future chapter.**

 **Name:** Rose Geal  
 **Nickname:** Little Miss, Little Flower. (More will be added later as they come up.)  
 **  
** **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Quarter human, half yokia (Kitsune, dormant until she was reborn as a devil) and a quarter vampire (You'll see why for that last one in this chapter.) She comes from Scotland before coming to Kuoh, so I might through in some Scottish every now and then.

 **Height:** 5' 10"

 **Birthday:** September 4th

 **Appearance:** Rose has solid white hair with the ends being black that goes down to her mid back. Her eyes are an electric blue with a hint of red near the iris. She usually has her hair either in a ponytail or leaves it loose. She has an average body (Want more detail just ask.). Her casual wear is a pair of black jeans or shorts with a dark blue or purple top with a loose fitting long sleeve open shirt. (Don't know what they're called sorry.) She also wears a similar color scarf to her hair at all times. She has a necklace on a metal chain with a small blue crystal arrowhead on it, on the inside of it is the design of a dragon. Along with her school bag, she carries a smaller bag that has a sketch book and materials in it.

 **Family:** None living.

 **Weight:** 120 lbs

 **Alright, with that out of the way for the most part.** **Here comes the actual story!** **Please enjoy The Gem of Blood (subject to change).**

Rose awoke slowly to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Hitting the snooze button, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the time and groaned. She didn't want to get up and go to school today, especially since was her first day at a new school. She sighed and finally got out of her bed and began to get dresses in her Kuoh acedamy uniform, putting on a pair of short underneath it because she wasn't taking any chances of perves looking up her skirt. She then got her school bag and her sketch bag before opening the door to the small apartment she was in and locked the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, she started making her way down the stairs and out the building to go to school.

As Rose neared the gates to the school, she looked at the academy with a slight frown. She then took a deep breath and fixed her scarf before walking through the gates. At the sight of a new girl that the boys had never seen their jaws hit the floor. She sighed at all of the wolf whistles she was getting and continued walking with her head down. At the same time, Issei had just gotten to the school and looked at it with awe. He then smiled lightly and walked onto the school grounds. Unknown to the both of them, two figures were watching them from the second floor with blank stares. One had long, flowing crimson red hair, while the other had long black hair in ponytail.

"Something interest you Rias?" The girl with the black asked the now know Rias.

"I think I did Akeno. We're going to have our hands full later today." Rias said to Akeno and the former shrugged.

Back with Rose, she was waiting outside her new classroom waiting to be introduced. She sighed and looked at the floor. She didn't want to leave her home country, but it was the guardian who took her in after her parents died wish once she turned of age. She then heard the door open and the teacher asked her to come in.

"Daingead." She whispered to herself quietly before walking into the classroom.

As she walked in all the guys turned their heads and some cheered that the cute new girl was in their class. She sighed and stood at the front of the classroom to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Rose Geal. It's nice to meet you." She said with a bit of an accent and bowed slightly.

The class welcomed her and the teacher instructed her to go to her seat, which happened to be beside Issei. She then took her seat and got out her books for the class. Looking over she saw the Issei wasn't nearly as excited as the other boys were at her entrance to the classroom and shrugged it off as him not wanting to get in her skirt. As class then officially began, Rose tuned out most of it since she was already taught most of this by her guardian.

When the bell rang for lunch, Rose went down to the courtyard in front of the school and sat next to the tree that was there. She then got out her phone, a set of earbuds, and her sketching supplies. She then plugged the earbuds into her phone and turned on a song called Whatever it takes by Imagine Dragons and began to draw. As she was listening to her music she started to draw a small village in great detail, making small adjustments here and there when she needed to. She then started to add people to the scale of the village with a large shadow over the village. Her drawing was then interrupted when she saw someone walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. Taking out her earbuds she looked at the person who was walking towards her.

"Hey, It's Rose right?" The boy asked and she nodded slowly. "My names Issei Hyoudo, we're in the same class. It's nice to officially meet you." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." She replied to him and he looked at her drawing.

"Did you draw that?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Y-Yeah." She replied hesitantly.

"That's amazing." He said sitting next to her and looking at it. "The details on it are almost perfect."

"Thank you." She said and then the bell for lunch to be over rang and she put her stuff away before standing up and dusting her skirt off. "See you in class, Issei." She said before walking off.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Issei as he was focused on the drawing that Rose was working on. It was so cool how she got those details on such a small piece of drawing paper. He even thought about it as he walked home, not being able to get it off his mind, the rest of the day being a bit of a blur for him.

As for Rose, the day did not go as she expected it to. After school she had went to the nearby park and sat at the edge of the small tree line that was near it, sketching the park in the light of the afternoon sun. She sat there for quite some time sketching before she put her sketch pad and her sketching supplies in her bag and stood up to stretch. Rose then took a deep breath and looked around, the park was strangely empty for it to be such a nice day. She then heard movement in the trees behind her and she froze.

 _"_ _Don't turn around._ _That's how most horror film characters die._ _They turn around and get killed."_ She thought to herself. But she eventually gave into the curiosity and turned around, making a choice she might regret.

As Rose turned around slowly she looked into the trees. At first she didn't see nothing but the shadows of that the trees made in the low light of the afternoon. She was about to sigh in relief till she thought she saw something moving in the shadows. And much to her dismay, it felt as though she was being drawn into the shadows. She then slowly started walking into the trees, she was looking around in them for whatever had made the noise.

As she walked she came upon a small shaded grove of trees. If she wasn't scared like crazy she might of thought that it was a great spot to sketch. Rose then walked into the grove and looked around, she could have sworn that it looked like the shadows themselves were moving. She then shivered and decided that she had better get out of there. As she turned to leave, a figure in a black cloak stood in at the edge of the grove.

"Leaving so soon?" The cloaked figure asked in a cold voice. Rose stood frozen and in a blink of her eyes the figure was gone.

Confused she looked around and started to quickly make her way back to the edge of the tree line. As she went she heard what sounded like bats following her. As she got close to the tree line, she was getting ready to start running for her bag, but she wouldn't make it. She was blindsided by something and sent back first into a tree, making her loose her breath, and fell to the ground gasping.

"You can't leave yet, I haven't had my meal." The cold voice said and she looked around with a scared expression as she tried to get her breath back.

She then looked up to see the figure standing over her and winced at the pain that was in her back. The figure then knelt to one knee and she only make out the creepy smile it was giving her. She could see the fangs the figure had. Wait, fangs? That can't be right. The figure then grabbed her throat and pushed her back against the tree and smelt her.

"You smell delicious." The figure said as its other hand move her scarf off the base of her neck and licked its lips. "Time for dinner." It said and she then felt something pierce her neck.

Rose opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she felt the thing bite her. She tried to use her hands to get it off of her, but with no success. She could feel her strength leaving her as her knees threatened to buckle. It was then that her heart beat louder than it had ever before and she felt her body heating up. She closed her eyes at the pain in her neck as the being continued to drain her of her blood.

 **{Awaken, my host.** **It is time to defend yourself.}** Something spoke to her in her mind and her eyes bolted open. She felt something overwhelming in herself, and with renewed cause to live, she tried again to free herself from her captor's fangs.

This time, when she tried to free herself, she felt something happen in her right hand and the fangs left her neck abruptly as the being cried out in pain. Its hood had fallen down when it backed away and she saw that the being was bald with porcelain skin. Only that skin was now charred where her right hand had been, trying to free herself.

"You bitch!" The being yelled and dove at her.

Acting on instinct, she ducked down and the being went head first into the tree. She then took this chance and bolted, making a break for the tree line. As soon as she got to the tree line, she quickly grabbed her stuff off the ground as she ran past it and kept running, not looking back.

After getting to her apartment room, breathing heavily, she set her stuff down and went to her bathroom. Taking off her scarf she looked at where that thing had bit her. The area around the bite itself wasn't bruised, but the veins underneath her skin in the area near the bite were showing through with a dark blue. She put a hand on it and winced, it was tender. She then groaned and looked in her bathroom cabinet for some disinfectant ointment and some bandages. She sighed when she couldn't find any and closed the cabinet. She then decided that she should take a bath, so she grabbed a change of clothes and turned the water on, letting the tub fill up with water before getting in it. The warm water washing away all of the stress and some of the pain from the bite.

"This day has been absolutely crazy." She said to herself as she soaked in the tub.

 **{You can say that again}** The voice from earlier spoke up, this time more clearly. This time she could tell that voice was female and that it sounded like the echo on a frozen pond when you skipped a rock across it.

"Who's there!?" She said, instinctively covering herself with her hands, looking around.

 **{Do not fret my host.** **My name is Alseus, and you are my host.** **And whether we like it or not, our souls are bound to one another.}** The voice who was now named Alseus spoke.

"Okay, as crazy as that sounds, what proof do you have of this?" She replied, still covering herself.

 **{Look to your right hand host, that will be your proof.}** Alseus said and Rose looked to her right hand.

A gasp could be heard as there was a small blood red gem with black in the center that appeared out of seemingly thin air. Rose looked at the gem and shook her head.

"This is crazy." She said in disbelief, sinking into the tub.

For the rest of her bath, Alseus was silent. For that she was grateful, it was more than weird having a voice in her head as she bathed.

After her bath, Rose dressed in solid black pajamas and laid on her bed. With a sigh she held up her right hand and looked at the gem. She then took a deep breath.

"Okay, Alseus, since I can't find any reason to not think I'm crazy, tell me who you are." She said with confidence.

 **{I admire your confidence little girl. Fine, I will tell you I am. Though it might just be better to show you.}** And after those words where put in her head Rose found herself no longer in her bedroom.

Instead she was now floating above an ocean with a sky as red as blood. Looking around she saw a huge winged creature slowly flying towards her. Since she couldn't move, she was freaking out a bit until the beast stopped in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the beast was snake like in appearance with a dark blue body and blood red wings. The beast that she then determined to be a dragon, lowered its head to be on the same level as her.

"A-Alseus?" She spoke hesitantly.

 **{This is what I look like host. I am a dragon. More importantly, I am a vampiric dragon. I am also known as the Dragon of the Red Sky or of Freezing Water. You wield my Sacred Gear called Tourmentation of the Soul. You have already had a glimpse at this power when that vampire attacked you earlier.}** Alseus spoke and Rose looked at her right hand, the gem in it glowing slightly.

"But what does that mean? Why was I chosen to wield this 'Sacred Gear'?" She asked the dragon who in turn shook her head.

 **{I do not know. You are my first host since I was sealed inside that Gear. So my guess would be as good as yours.}** The dragon looked up. **{It is time for you to wake soon, we will speak again. Also, beware, there is another dragon in this city. Along with several Devils, Fallen Angels, and a few vampires.}** The dragon spoke, and before Rose could say anything else she found herself on the floor beside her bed.

"Fucking hell." She said getting with a groan and went to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she saw that the bite from yesterday wasn't as obvious and the veins weren't nearly as noticeable. She would still have to cover it with her scarf though. Then, looking at her right hand, she saw that the gem was gone and sighed in relief. That'd be hard to hide. With that, she started getting herself ready for school.

As she walked through the gates to the school she met by the one and only Rias Gremory who stopped her and motioned her to a secluded area in the courtyard.

"You're the new student right?" She asked and Rose nodded. "Well, my name is Rias Gremory, head of the Occult Research Club here in Kuoh. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining my club." She asked.

"Well, I'm not one for the Occult, but I'll give it some thought." Rose replied and Rias nodded and left.

Sighing in relief Rose went to her class and sat down, making sure that her scarf was hiding the bite marks on her neck. As class started she barely paid any attention to it, as her mind was one the day before. Before she knew it, the bell for lunch rang and she went to her spot under the tree in the courtyard and got out her sketch book. She then began to subconsciously began to draw the event from yesterday. Drawing the bald vampire that had attacked her and its fangs. The memory of yesterday haunting her.

 **{Be careful my host, I feel the presence of the other dragon close by.}** Alseus thought to her as Issei sat beside her.

"That's an interesting drawing Rose." He said looking at it from over her shoulder.

"You think?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Well, I mean you are drawing a vampire. The detail is still stunning as always." He said to her and she blushed a bit and looked down a bit.

"Thanks Issei." She said and he smiled.

"Not a problem." He replied to her.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, could you accompany me to the park this evening? I want to make some sketches and I really don't want to go alone." She asked him.

"On my honor as a gentleman, I will accompany you." He said with a smile and the bell rang and they went back to class.

After school ended and Rose went back to her house and got dressed into her casual wear. With that, she grabbed her sketch bag and went to the park where she would meet Issei. When she got there she saw him waiting for her.

"Hey, hope you didn't wait to long." She said as she walked up to him.

"Not at all, I just got here actually. Ready to start your sketch?" He said with a smile and she nodded.

The two then sat down on a bench and she pulled out her sketch book and pencil. She then began to draw but stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, just, could you go and sit next to the fountain?" She asked him and he nodded and went and sat next to the fountain.

She then began drawing again, this time with Issei in the sketch. After she had finished her rough sketch, she took out a few colored stencils and began to add color to the sketch. After about thirty minutes of coloring in the sketch she smiled.

"Finished." She called out to Issei and he walked over and smiled at the picture.

"That looks so good Rose!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want to keep it?" She asked him and he nodded dumbly. She then tore the page out of her sketch book and handed it to him.

Issei then folded the paper lightly and put it in his pocket. The two exchanging a few words before Rose felt something wrong and looked at the sky, it had now turned a light purple color. It wasn't like that a few minutes ago.

"Well look at that, two humans to the slaughter." A female voice spoke up from the fountain and Rose looked up see a woman who was wearing a very revealing outfit that looked like leather.

Before either of them could speak a spear made of light pierced Issei in his stomach and he fell backwards, rose catching his head before it could hit the ground.

"Issei!" She yelled at him as she groaned in pain. "Just hold on okay! I'll call for some help!" She said as she fumbled to get her phone out of her pocket.

"Don't bother little girl, he is long gone from the help of anything you humans can do. Now it is your turn." The woman spoke as Issei closed his eyes and Rose let her head fall down, her white hair covering most of her face.

"You bitch." She said, putting Issei down and standing up.

"What was that?" The woman asked as another spear formed in her hands. "Are you so eager to die that you'd stand up to offer me a free shot?" The woman laughed.

"I said, You Bitch!" She yelled as she lifted her head up, her normally blue eyes had now changed to a bloody red. "You took my only friend, someone I care about, from me. I won't forgive you!" And with that, the gem on her right hand formed, only this time it was accompanied by a tight fitting gauntlet of dark blue that reached up to her elbow.

"You activated your Sacred Gear?! But how?! You weren't supposed to be able to do that!" The woman said as two black wings sprouted from her back and she flew at Rose, her spear ready to kill the girl as it had Issei.

As soon as the woman got close enough to the girl to stab her with her spear of light, she drew back and thrust it. Only for it to be stopped by Rose's gauntlet clad hand, the gem on it glowing brighter than it had before.

 ** _Absorb!_** The gauntlet spoke in Alseus' voice and the spear vanished. The woman then backed away, stunned.

"How were you able to destroy my spear!?" She yelled at the girl who only stared at her with anger.

In a flash the girl was in front of the woman with her hand on her throat. The woman began to choke as she could feel Rose's hand squeezing her windpipe. It was only when another spear of light, this one a blue color, pierced through the girls stomach that she let go and collapsed to the ground.

"To think you were almost beaten so easily Raynare." Another voice spoke up and Raynare looked to where the voice came from.

Floating in the sky was a man with a trench coat and a fedora with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Dohnaseek! I had everything under control!" Raynare replied and they both flew away.

 _"Well shit."_ Rose thought to herself as she laid on the ground dying. She then rolled onto her back and coughed up some blood. _"Sorry I couldn't be a better first host Alseus"_ She thought and closed her eyes slowly.

Unknown to the two dying people, a bit of Issei's blood had gotten onto a small pamphlet he had been given earlier, making the seal on it glow. Then, as the seal glowed, in between the two dying teens a summoning circle formed and out of it came Rias and Akeno. With a sigh and heavy feet Rias moved beside Issei and then knelt beside him.

"I told you we were going to be busy Akeno." Rias stated before getting out her ten pawns from her small case and placing them on Issei's chest. The pieces were then absorbed into him and the blood flowing from his stomach stopped.

Rias then looked over to Akeno who was kneeling beside the dying Rose with a frown. Akeno then looked at Rias and shook her head and Rias walked over to her.

"You don't have very many pieces left Rias, and I don't think any of them could contain the power that I am feeling from her." Akeno stated and Rias sighed.

"I might have something, but it's very risky as it's only in its development phase." Rias said and opened a rift beside her and pulled out a black queen piece that looked like it had a storm of blood red lighting inside it.

"You mean to use that new mutation piece on the girl?" Akeno asked as Rias knelt beside her Queen.

"It may be the only thing that can save her. I have no other choice." Rias said and placed the queen piece on Rose's chest and spoke a chant and piece was absorbed into her body. The girl's breathing then turned to normal and Akeno lifted her up using magic.

"I'll take her back to her home, she seems like she won't need as strong of healing as the boy will Rias." Akeno said before vanishing in a spell circle.

With a sigh Rias then walked back over to Issei and transported them both back to the Hyoudo residence. He'd be in for a surprise when he woke up, that's for sure. Back with Rose and Akeno, she had laid the newly turned devil in her bed after taking off her uniform and scarf. Akeno was staring at the bite marks on the girl's neck, the veins around it had now gone back to normal, but the bite marks remained.

"How strange. What have gotten yourself into Little Flower?" Akeno asked openly before she herself stripped down and crawled in the bed with the girl to speed up her healing and fell asleep.

In the morning Rose woke up with a groan and sat up in her covers looking around in confusion. She didn't remember coming home last night, much less stripping to her underwear. Shaking her head to get rid of any thoughts of going back to sleep she got out of her bed.

As she got out of her bed and got ready to fix the covers she noticed what looked to be another person under the covers. With a confused look she slowly slid the covers back to reveal the face of a sleeping Akeno. Seeing this, Rose naturally freaked out and backed away from her bed, knocking over her alarm clock that then went off. The noise then woke up Akeno and she sat up in the bed with a slight smile on her face, the covers falling off her shoulder to show her naked body.

"W-What the hell!?" Rose exclaimed covering her eyes at the sight of Akeno who only giggled.

"Well good morning to you too, last night sure was interesting." She said, licking her lips a bit. "And let me just say, blue is an excellent color for you." Akeno's last comment was met with a pillow to her face.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed naked!?" She asked with anger only to be met with a laugh.

"I think we should worry more about getting to school than what I'm doing in your bed." Akeno said with a smile and getting out of the bed.

Looking at the clock Rose yelped in surprise and rushed to take a bath and get ready for school, all the while Akeno laughed at her.

 **Hey everyone! That'll do it for this first chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed the story. I am also open to ideas concerning relationships and things of the nature. Hope you all enjoyed! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for all of you! But before I begin writing, I just want to say thank you to everyone. SO many views with just one chapter! Okay, now on to the chapter!**

 **Also, you guys know how things are spoken and what not, so I don't want to give an example every chapter until new characters introduce themselves.**

Rose hurriedly got ready for school, she had woken up later than she would have liked. And to make matters worse, she woke up with one of Kuoh's most girls in her bed, naked of all things!

"Dona, tha seo a 'faireachdainn." She said as she started putting on her uniform. Akeno silently sitting on her bed with an amused grin.

"You speak such an interesting language Miss Rose. And I think red is almost as good on you as blue is." Akeno said biting her lower lip slightly.

This comment made Rose blush a red almost the same shade as the flower that she named for. Rose stood up after putting on her shorts underneath her skirt and turned to Akeno with a glare.

"Shouldn't you have left already?" She asked, crossing her arms obviously annoyed that the girl was still in her apartment.

"fu fu fu. Did not want to walk with the girl whom you slept with last night?" Akeno said, covering her mouth with a smile.

"Not really, especially since I don't even know how I got home last night." Rose replied grabbing her bags and walking for the door.

The two girls then left Rose's apartment and began walking to the school, silence and a deadly aura around them as they walked.

 **School**

As the two got to school, they saw that Issei was walking with Rias, who had a smug grin on her face while looked quite flustered. Rose sighed and walked up to her friend after Rias and Akeno left to go to the school. Rose walked up to the young boy and sighed.

"I take it you had an interesting morning as well?" She asked the boy who slowly nodded.

"I can barely remember anything after you gave me that sketch, when I woke up this morning Rias was in my bed naked. Completely freaked me out." He said, dropping his head and Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel you there Issei." She said solemly.

After their conversation, the two of them walked into school, getting odd glances every now and then. Noticing this, Rose looked over to Issei.

"Is it just me, or is everyone giving us death stares." She whispered to him.

"No, I think they are indeed doing that." Issei gave a shudder as the two walked into class and took their respective seats.

Around them students began whispering thing like,

"I didn't know she swung that way."

"How come they get to walk to school with two of the most beautiful women on campus."

"There's no way she see's something in that guy, he's a nobody right?"

Rose lowered her head and bit her lip to keep from going off on the students. One does not simply insult a Scottish girls honor and her friends as well, but she didn't need a suspension this early in the school year. So, with a sigh, she let the comments go and ignored them.

As the day went on, Rose couldn't get yesterday off her mind. More importantly, she couldn't get the sight of Issei's dead body off her mind. She didn't know how, but she fought against that woman who killed him, destroying her Light Spear with her gauntlet.

 _"That was you, wasn't it Alseus?"_ She asked the dragon whose soul inhabited her body.

 **{** ** _"No, the power that destroyed the spear of light was your own power. You awakened my scared gear and did it with your own power."_** **}** Alseus replied to her, her normally sleepy talk was replaced with the sound of her being completely awake.

 _"Okay… But how did I do it?"_ She asked

 **{** ** _"I do not know host, perhaps it was seeing the dead body of your friend that triggered it."}_** The dragon replied and Rose sighed.

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Rose immediately went to her spot under the tree and sat down. She didn't feel like drawing right now, so she just got out her phone and put it on random. Closing her eyes as she heard the intro to one of her favorite songs, Cry Thunder.

As she sat there with her eyes closed silently tapping her fingers on the ground to the beat of the music, she began thinking. Thinking of how none of this would have happened if she didn't ask Issei to go to the park with her yesterday. Thinking of what she could've done to save her friend from being speared with a spear of light. Thinking of how she didn't remember anything after she had grabbed that woman's throat with her hand. While she thought on those things, two figures were watching her from the second floor of the school with interest.

"Think she's going to take it well Rias?" Akeno asked Rias as they watched the girl.

"I can only hope Akeno, perhaps Iseei will, but her… I'm not so sure." Rias said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well, she is your newest Queen, and her body seems to have taken the new piece well." Akeno said with a blank expression and then smiled. "And it would've been a huge waste to let that body go to waste." Akeno said and Rias shuddered.

"Do I even want to know if you tried anything on her." Rias asked and Akeno shook her head.

"Nope, although there is something you should know." Akeno said and Rias looked at her Queen with a questioning look. "She has two bite marks on her neck, they appeared to be recent. So, that can mean two things. One, she is really into biting, or…" Akeno said and Rias cut her off.

"Or we have a vampire in the city somewhere." She said, looking out over the courtyard at Rose who was now getting up and putting her phone up to go back to class. "Have Kiba escort those two to the Clubroom after school." Rias said and Akeno nodded.

After class had ended for the day, Rose was getting her stuff together when she heard some of the girls in the class start swooning over someone. She then felt a finger tap her shoulder and she turned around, in front of the girl was none other than the Prince of Kuoh himself. When she turned around he smiled at her.

"Rias sent me to get you and Iseei." He said and then looked at Issei. "She wants you both in the club room, so follow me." He said and began to walk out of the room with Rose and Issei following him. Both getting glares from the other students as they did so.

 **Club Room**

When the three of them arrived at the Occult Research Clubroom Kiba walked in and announced that they had arrived and then went and stood beside one of the couches in the room. Rose and Issei looked around when they got inside, surprised by how large the room was.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside." Issei said and Rose nodded in agreement.

It wasn't until the sound of a door opening that they saw Akeno walking out in nothing but a bath towel while fixing her hair. Rose immediately glared at the girl who when she saw the two winked at her. After Akeno had went and sat down, Rias walked out of the same room wearing her Kuoh uniform. At least she was in something decent unlike Akeno who was still in a bath towel.

"Allow me to welcome the both of you to the ORC's clubroom." Rias said taking a seat beside Akeno. "Please, have a seat." She said motioning to the other the couch that was in front of the one she currently sat on.

The two of them then sat down, Issei being less relaxed than Rose was as she had leaned back and crossed her legs. She kept her glare at Akeno going as she did so.

"Now, as to the reason I called you two here. How much do you remember from last night?" Rias asked and Issei shook his head.

"Not much after Rose gave me a sketch she made." He replied.

"I see… What about you Rose?" Rias asked, turning her head to Rose.

"Same for me, everything is just black after that." She lied and Rias nodded.

"I see, then allow me to fill in the blanks." She said leaning forward a bit. "You both were killed last night by a Fallen Angel, but I resurrected you as devils to become my servants in return for saving you." She said and Issei looked shocked by this while Rose made no change in her relaxed expression.

"W-Wait, you're joking right? No way that actually happened." Issei said in disbelief and standing up.

"I'm afraid that it did happen Issei, and if you don't believe me, I have proof to show you that we are in fact devils." Rias said in response to Issei's disbelief as she stood up and her bat-like devil wings sprouted out of her back.

With Rias sprouting her wings, the others in the room did so as well much to Issei's disbelief. Akeno was smiling at his discomfort while the others had blank expressions on their faces and Issei fell back onto the couch, his head dropping. Rose didn't seem as disturbed by the appearance of the wings as Issei did, but she wasn't really paying attention that much anyway.

"Now do you believe me?" Rias asked and Issei slowly nodded his head. "Good, now devils usually don't reincarnate people unless they believe that person to have a very strong power within them. Now while both of have something called a Sacred Gear, I believe that only one of you have activated theirs." She looked at Rose for that last part and Rose looked back at her.

"Huh?" She said looking at Rias who sighed.

"You weren't paying attention, were you." Rias said and Rose shrugged.

"I heard something about being a devil, getting killed by a Fallen Angel, and something called a Sacred Gear. What I want to know is how you reincarnated us." Rose said as she looked at Rias.

"Well it's simple, I used something called an evil piece to do it. Evil Piece's resemble a chess piece that have devil powers in them and each piece is unique." Rias said, her wings retracting and she sat down.

"Okay… what pieces did you use for us." Issei spoke up.

"For you Issei, I use a pawn, and for Rose, a Queen." She said blatantly and Issei stared at her.

"I'm a pawn?" He said in question.

"Yes, while pawns might be the weakest, they can promote themselves with their King's permission. And an evil piece, as the devil gets stronger, will change to what suits them the most." Rias said

"It's basically a game of chess right?" Rose said and Rias nodded.

"Okay, while that's interesting and all, what do you mean by we each have a Sacred Gear?" Rose asked and Issei nodded at her question.

"Sacred Gears are something that are very powerful and useful. They take many forms and the most powerful of them being the thirteen Longinus." Rias said sitting back. "We will see if each of you can summon your Gears first before deciding what they are. Rose, since I believe you have already awakened yours, please go ahead and summon it." Rias said and Rose sighed standing up and holding her right hand to where it was level with her body.

As Rose did this, a red gem appeared in hand and the blue gauntlet began to form around it until it was completely formed and she showed it to Rias, who looked a bit shocked. Rias then stood up and began to inspect the gauntlet around Rose's arm and elbow.

"This is interesting. Do you happen to know the name of your Sacred Gear?" Rias asked her and Rose nodded.

"It's called Tormentation of the Soul." Rose said and Rias looked at her funny.

"I've never heard of it before." She said stepping back.

"That's because I'm its first user, or so she says." Rose said with a shrug, the gauntlet disappearing while the gem remained.

"She?" Rias and Akeno asked at the same time.

 **{ Yes, she.}** Alseus' vice spoke from the gem.

"Everyone, meet Alseus. Alseus, meet everyone." Rose said and Rias looked at Akeno.

"Okay, now Issei, try summong yours. You should try and imagine the most powerful object you can. It'll help you summon it." Rias said and Issei stood up.

After a few attempts, Issei was becoming quite aggravated that he couldn't summon his Sacred Gear. He then took a deep breath and held his left hand out and began to concentrate once more. This time a bright red light began to form around his hand as a red gauntlet with a green gem in the middle of it. Issei looked at his hand and smiled.

"I did it!" He exclaimed and Rias and Rose smiled.

"Very good Issei, it seems you have a Twice Critical Sacred Gear." Rias said and Issei looked at her confused. "It's a Gear that Doubles your power for a certain amount of time." She said.

"Oh. Cool!" He said with a goofy smile.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. We have a job to do and I'd like you both to come along. We'll be hunting a stray devil and I'll explain what each piece does apart from the pawn, which I just explained." Rias said.

Issei and Rose looked at each other and shrugged, they then nodded to Rias. Rias then smiled and told Akeno to go change out of her bath towel. The girl passed Rose as she did so and smiled at her, Rose then glared at her in return. After Akeno came back in a shrine maidens outfit they all stepped onto a magic seal that would teleport them near the location of the stray devil, Akeno looked at Rias.

 **Stray Hunt**

  
"I'm sensing another presence other than the stray" She said and Rias sighed.

Okay, I'll send Kiba to deal with the other presence. It's probably that vampire." She said and then turned to Kiba and Rose. "I've got a side project for the two of you. There appears to another presence here other than the stray, I want you two to go and dispose of it." The two nodded and went off in the direction Rias told them the presence was. The rest of the peerage then walked into an abandoned building, a putrid smell in the air making Issei cover his nose.

Back with KIba and Rose, the duo walked until they were in a small clearing in the forest near where the other presence was. Looking around they saw nothing but felt as though they were being watch. Standing back to back Kiba got out his sword while Rose's gauntlet formed on her arm.

"I don't like this." Rose said, looking into the forest.

"Me neither, but it seems you are taking to your devil abilities pretty well." Kiba said, both hands on his sword.

"Not like I have much of a choice now is it?" She retorted and Kiba scoffed.

A sudden sound caused the two to cease their chatter. Looking into the trees, Rose saw a pair of red eyes looking at them. She squinted and made the rough outline of a bat. She thought nothing of it at first as they were in a forest at night, but why was it just watching them instead of flying away or out hunting. That was when she realized that it was hunting, hunting them to be precise.

"Hey Kiba, I think that bat is watching us." She said and Kiba looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she pointed towards the bat.

"Vampire." He said with a low tone. "Come on, we need to go. We aren't strong enough to take on a vampire by ourselves." Kiba said slowly backing out of the clearing with Rose behind him.

It was as they were walking away that Rose's bite mark flared with pain and she grabbed at her neck with her left hand, wincing in pain as she fell to a knee.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just got a sudden pain in my neck." She said holding onto her neck as she stood up.

"Okay, if it isn't hurting anymore, we need to go. We don't want to be attacked by that vampire without the rest of the group." KIba said, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Something wrong Kiba?" She asked him and he nodded as they began to walk again.

"Yeah, I think that it's still following us. We need to pick up the pace." He said and started to jog with Rose behind him.

After jogging for a bit the two started to see the abandoned building with screams coming from inside it as what looked like electricity was seen through one of the windows. As they got closer to the building, Rose's bite mark flared up again and she grabbed at it again, slowing to a walk as it did. KIba turned around but she motioned for him to go on into the building, giving him a thumbs up. With an uncertain expression he went on towards the building and Rose looked back the way they had came, those reed eyes still there. With a sigh she turned around and held her gauntlet up in a fighting pose as her bite flared again.

"I see you little bitch." A distorted voice spoke and Rose's eyes went wide.

"You." She said as the vampire that bit her came into view, his bald head shining a bit in the moonlight.

"Me." He said with a smile, showing off his fangs.

In a flash he vanished and appeared in front of her, his right hand grabbing her right wrist and holding it away from her as his other hand grabbed her left hand and put it behind her. With a grin he used his fangs to move her scarf to show his own bite marks and chuckled. He then opened his mouth and bit down on her once more, Rose not being able to say anything at the pain of it. As the vampire began to drink her blood Rose felt herself beginning to weaken as she felt to her knees. After a good minute the sounds coming from inside the building stopped, not that the vampire notice since he was too busy enjoying his meal.

"What do you think you're doing to my servant?" Rias asked as she stepped out of the building, obviously enraged. At the sound of her voice, the vampire removed his fangs and let Rose fall to the ground.

"I was enjoying my meal that had I had claimed before you claimed her as a servant devil." He said standing up with a bloody grin.

"You are still trespassing on my territory and you attacked one of my servants, don't think you will get away unscathed." Rias said, her hair flowing in the wind that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"I'd like to see you try devil bitch. How about I drink your blood like I did your servants and add your power to my own." He said, getting ready to attack.

It was then that the rest of Rias' peerage came out of the building, everyone gasping at the sight of Rose on the ground and the vampire with her blood on his mouth. Issei clinched his fists and was about to make a move when Kiba stopped him and shook his head. KIba then nodded to where Rose lay and the gem on her hand was glowing and she began to move.

Even though the vampire thought he had completely drained her of her blood, he hadn't. And that was his mistake as Rose silently got to her feet behind the vampire, her eyes once again red.

"I don't think that will be happening, seeing as you are already in checkmate." She said with a grin.

"Huh?" The vampire said with a confused look.

The vampire the felt murderous intent behind him and turned around to see a very pissed off Rose with red eyes. The vampire made an attempt to move but couldn't act quick enough as he was then stabbed in the chest by Rose's gauntlet clad hand and arm, her hand coming out his back and the vampire coughed up blood.

"B-But how!? I drank all of your blood, I was sure of it!" He said, attempting to free himself from her arm.

 ** _Absorb_** her gauntlet spoke and the vampire jerked, his head then looking at the girl. **_Absorb_** it spoke again and the vampire cough up more blood and her gripped her arm.

"You little bitch! What are you doing to me?!" He yelled as her gauntlet rang out again **_Absorb_**

"I'm taking back what you took from me, and more so." She said as her gauntlet repeated its words and the vampire jerked again, feeling his strength, blood, and even part of his soul being sucked into the gauntlet.

Her gauntlet rang out one more time and the vampires body went limp on her arm before it began to turn to ash. Rose then slung her hand and the excess blood came off it and she looked to Rias and everyone else before her eyes went back to normal and she began to collapse. Only stopping when Issei caught her, who then looked at Rias.

"What just happened?" He asked and Rias shook her head.

"I don't know, but let's get her back to the clubroom." Rias said activating a teleportation circle.

 **Club Room (again)**

Issei had laid Rose down on one the couches in the room while everyone else had gone to a small table on the other side of the room, Akeno was giving tea to everyone and Issei stood next to the table.

"So, any clue as to what the actual hell just happened?" Issei asked and everyone shook their heads.

"It may have something to do with her Sacred Gear. She said that she was its first user, so it may have powers that even the dragon inside doesn't know of." Rias said.

"But that doesn't explain how she killed that vampire so easily." KIba said and then took a drink of his tea.

"I agree, but it seems as though we will just have to wait until the girl wakes up and ask her or her Gear ourselves." Akeno said and everyone nodded in agreement.

With that everyone but Rias left to go to their homes, as she had a bedroom in another room of the clubroom. Unbeknownst to everyone though, Rose wasn't actually asleep, she was having a mental conversation with Alseus in the dreamscape.

"What happened to me Alseus?" Rose asked as she floated in the dreamscape, the dragon next to her.

 **{You nearly died again. If not for my power, then you would have.}** Alseus said, her head moving close to Rose.

"I see. How did save me then?" Rose asked, turning towards the dragon.

 **{ I used the bond that holds our souls together to give some of my power in order to keep you alive. But in doing so, I made our souls closer so there is bound to be some repercussions. Along with that, you absorbed that vampire.}** Alseus said.

"What do you mean I absorbed him?" She asked, confused.

 **{ As you know, I don't fully know the limits and powers of my Sacred Gear. But it seems that the more you use it, the more I come to understand. So far it seems like we have three abilities.}** She said and Rose looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, we know one of those is the absorb power, but how did that happen to the vampire?" Rose asked.

 **{ I was getting to that. The absorb power lets you absorb power, magic, or weapons that you have contact with. It seems that if you use it on a being to many times, you completely absorb thier essence along with their power. Example, you absorbed part of that vampires soul before he died, thus it was added to your own soul.}** The dragon spoke and Rose looked at her right hand.

"So, you mean I'm now half of one of those. Meaning I'll be out for blood just like them." Rose said clenching her hand.

 **{ Not quite. I never said that you were now half vampire. In fact you're only a quarter vampire, and don't worry about the bloodlusting, my powers will suppress that for the most part. You will need to feed on blood every now and then however.}** Alseus said and Rose sighed in relief.

"That's good. Wait what do you mean only a quarter vampire? Shouldn't I be a half-blood since I took part of his soul?" She asked and the dragon shook her head.

 **{ No, it seems you weren't fully human to begin with. I can sense another part of your soul that has been dormant for your whole life. Only when you became a devil, did that side awaken. What it is though, I cannot say. It will most likely manifest itself sometime soon, until then, I will keep an eye on it to see what it is.}** She spoke and looked towards the sky. **{It seems as though your body has healed and you are beginning to wake up. Be warned, I will do my best to keep the vampire part suppressed, but you will have the urge to feed soon along with a very discomforting feeling, I will also explain more about your powers when we meet again. Till next time, Rose.}** And with that the dreamscape faded and Rose's eyes flung open.

Rose slowly sat up, the blanket that had been placed on her falling down. Looking around, she saw that she was back in the clubroom and was on one of the couches. Still partly asleep, she got up and went to the bathroom that she had seen Akeno and Rias come out of earlier. Walking into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and noticed three things. First, she noticed that the bite marks on her neck were gone. Second, her skin was a bit lighter than it used to be. And Third, she was naked. Seeing herself in the mirror with no clothes completely woke her up and she looked around for something to cover herself with in a hurry. Finding a bath towel, she wrapped it around her figure before she walked out.

"Dè fo shealbh! Càite a tha mo aodach!?" She yelled, pissed, as she walked back into the clubroom, which now had Rias and Akeno in it. Rose then glared at the two.

"See, I told you she spoke an interesting language." Akeno said with a giggle.

"It is indeed interesting, but I think the girl is looking for her clothes Akeno." Rias said, taking a sip of tea.

"Fu fu fu, I think she looks great with what she has on now." Akeno said covering her mouth with her hand.

"I am going to kill you." Rose said, her devilish aura surrounding her.

"I'd like to see you try." Akeno said standing up, an aura of lightning surrounding her.

As the two auras began to clash the other members of the club walked in and they stared at the two girls. The males were currently trying not to look at the towel covered Rose. Rias then cleared her throat and the two calmed down.

"You're clothes are over their Rose, we had them washed and cleaned while you were asleep." Rias said, pointing to where Rose's clothes hung.

"How long was I out?" She asked as she started gathering her clothes.

"About a day, class has already ended today so you'll have to catch up tomorrow." Rias said.

"That long? Uill, clach." She said and started walking back towards the bathroom. "Nobody better peep on me!" She said going inside to get dressed, closing the door.

"You certainly picked an interesting one Rias." Akeno said, sitting back down.

"Indeed, now. Time for everyone to start their contracts for the evening, seeing as it's now going to be the weekend." Rias said and everyone nodded, waiting for their contracts to summon them.

"Issei, seeing as how Koneko isn't here, you'll be taking over her contract for the evening. Hope that is alright." Rias said, looking at Issei.

"Sure, I don't mind President." He said with a smile.

"Oh, and Rose, we're going to start training you on magic whenever you get finished getting dressed." Rias said. Rose made a response but no one heard it.

"Okay everyone, go finished your contracts." Rias said and everyone left on their contracts.

After everyone had left, Rose walked out of the bath room in her Kuoh uniform with her scarf around her neck loosely. She then walked over and sat down on the couch across from Rias. She was obviously flustered over something, but Rias didn't want to pester the poor girl.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Rias asked, pouring the girl a cup of tea.

"I've been better." She said taking a drink of the tea.

"Well, if anything is bothering you or anything like that, you can talk to me. I am your King after all." Rias said looking at the girl.

"I'm fine, Rias. Alseus is currently helping me with some things. I'm surprised that such a strong Sacred Gear has only just been used." Rose replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is Alseus helping you with?" Rias asked, crossing her legs.

"It has to do with what happened to that vampire last night. Apparently, I absorbed part of his soul with taking his power. And the result is this." She said and opened her mouth, a pair of small fangs could be seen on her upper jaw.

"That…. Is very interesting." Rias said, looking at the fangs.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said closing her mouth.

"Will you need to feed?" Rias asked and Rose shook her head.

"Not at the moment, Alseus is keeping that part contained as my body gets used to this transformation. Though I will need to at some time sadly." Rose said, looking down. "She also said that I was only a quarter vampire after taking its soul. She said that I was half of something else that only just awakened when I became a devil."

Rias only stared at the girl as she calmly resumed drinking her tea.

"You're taking this quite well." Rias said.

"I've gone through worse. My parents were killed by a drunk driver on the night of my fourth birthday. They were coming home after getting my cake and he ran a red light. They were killed by the collision." She said, setting her tea down, sorrow filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rose. I didn't know that." Rias said, her voice filled with sadness.

"It's fine. I can't even remember their names or faces anymore, so it feels like they were someone else." Rose stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go and see if Issei needs some help with his contract." She said getting up and leaving the room.

"Hmm, this one is definitely interesting. But I feel as though she is hiding something." Rias said and then looked at the clock. "Kiba should be done with his contract soon."

 **With Issei (Batman transition music!)**

Issei was walking back after finishing his contract with that crazy body-builder chick who sounded like a dude. He shuddered at the memory of it.

"Why did I have to get the weird one." He complained as he walked back to his house in the night.

"Well, it looks like Raynare didn't finish the job." A female voice spoke up and Issei looked up to see another Fallen Angel.

"And who might you be?" He asked the woman.

"My name is Kalawarner, and I'll be finishing the job that Raynare started." She said, making a light spear and throwing it at Issei who then dodged it. "Stand still brat so I can kill you!" She yelled, making another light spear.

"I'd rather not!" He replied, dodging another light spear.

"It'd be much easier than resisting!" Kalawarner yelled at him.

"Don't care!" He said, trying to summon his Sacred Gear.

"Little brat!" She yelled throwing another spear at him.

As she threw the spear, Issei's Sacred Gear activated and he punched the spear, breaking it.

"Sacred Gear!? You shouldn't be able to do that!" She said making another spear.

 ** _Release Spear of Light_** a voice spoke and Kalawarner's hand that held the spear was pierced by another and she cried out in pain. Issei then looked from where the spear was thrown from and saw Rose with her gauntlet hand extended.

"You're still alive too?! Forget this!" She exclaimed and flew away.

"Thankfully that's over with." Issei said, his Gear disappearing. Rose then walked up to him.

"Glad I found you in time." She said with a smile and Issei smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I owe you one Rose." Issei said and she blushed lightly.

"Hey Issei? Can I stay over at your place tonight? My apartment is on the other side of the city." She asked, putting her hands together in front of her.

"H-Huh, oh, s-sure." He replied, putting hand on the back of his head and smiled with a light blush. "Couldn't leave you to walk the streets at night alone, now could I?"

With that the two of them began walking towards the Hyuodo residence, silence in the air between them.

 **Issei's House**

As the two of them arrived at Issei's house they walked in quietly as to not wake up his parents. As the made their way to Issei's bedroom he slowly opened the door and set his stuff down.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He said, getting some clothes to change into.

"I don't want to take your bed from you. Besides I don't mind sleeping on the floor." She said and he shook his head at her.

"Not a chance, I'm a gentleman." He said and Rose looked at him.

"Well, how about we share the bed then as compromise?" She said blushing. "I wouldn't mind it."

"W-Well I do mind." He said blushing in return.

"But you slept with Rias, wouldn't it be the same as sleeping with me?" She asked him and he sighed.

"You make a fair point, do you have any clothes to change into?" He asked her and she shook her head. "I'll let you borrow some of mine then." He said getting the largest shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to her. "I'll step out do you can change."

With that, Issei left the room and went to the bathroom that was on that floor to change himself. Rose sighed and began to take off her school uniform and her bra before sliding on the clothes Issei let her borrow. She then put the clothes she changed out of underneath her bags and got onto the bed, laying down on the right side. After a few minutes she began to drift to sleep and Issei came back in the room, changed into his sleepware. With a heavy sigh he go into the bed on the opposite side of Rose. After a few minutes he also began to fall asleep, Rose then shifted in her sleep and draped one of arms over Issei's waist and nuzzled her head onto his back. Looking back at the sleeping form of Rose he blushed and looked away.

 _"When did she get this cute?"_ He mentally asked himself before going to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

Issei was the first to wake up and saw that Rose's arm was still draped over his waist and her head still on his back. Trying not to wake her, he got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. After Issei had been gone for a few minutes, Rose slowly began to wake up. She sat up and yawned and looked around before she blushed, realizing where she was. Then the smell of eggs frying hit her and she got up and slowly made her way down to the kitchen where she found Issei making breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said jokingly and Rose sat down at the table, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Morning to you too." She said and then yawned.

"You like eggs?" He asked and she nodded. "That's good, it's one of the few things I can actually cook without burning it." He said.

After breakfast was made and consumed the two then began having a friendly conversation before Rose stopped.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, they had to work early so they aren't here right now." He replied.

"Oh." She said.

The two then continued their conversation till noon when Rose said she had to go and pick up some art supplies.

"I can go with you if want." Issei said.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said, going back to his room to change back into her clothes. She then came back down and looked at Issei. "I'm going to head back to my place, I need to bathe and change clothes, I'll see you around 2 okay?" She said and Issei nodded. Rose then left the house to go to her apartment.

 **And that'll do it for this chapter everyone! Now if you're wondering why I decided to upload a second chapter so soon and it being so long is because I felt as though the first chapter was a bit lackluster so I wanted to make up for it. And if anyone sees any mistakes let me know so I can fix them!**

 **Also, don't forget to leave a review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed the story!**

 **And if anyone has any questions that want answered personally, just shoot me a pm or ask for one in a review.**

 **Have a nice day everyone, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! I have decided to yet again, update without much time between my chapters. I know, I'm crazy. But I really just felt like writing today since I'm on Fall Break from college. Also, I wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It's making me realize certain mistakes I have made and I'm going to do my best to correct them. Now, I will most likely be making somewhat of an update chapter near the end, or after, the Riser Arc.**

 **Now, without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

 **Rose's Apartment.**

Rose sighed as she walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Setting her bags down as she walked into her bedroom, she went to her dresser and got out a change of undergarments and some casual clothes for the trip to the art store. Setting the clothes on her bed, she made her way to her bathroom and took her clothes off. After she then let the water warm up, she got into the bath and sighed.

"Am I really okay with this?" She asked herself as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them.

 **{ Is something wrong Rose?}** Alseus asked her, the gem appearing on her right hand.

"I don't know Alseus. I'm just not sure how to handle all of this. I mean, I know I acted like it didn't really bother me when I found out I was a devil. But now…. I'm just so confused." She said to the dragon, holding her legs closer to her chest.

 **{ There is no shame in that Rose. You just didn't want to appear weak in front of people you didn't even know, along with the guy whom you have a crush on.}** Alseus said and Rose blushed.

"S-Shut up, I do not have a crush on him. He's just a good friend." She said, her face red.

 **{ Rose, we are connected. I know how you feel about that boy, for whatever reason. Humans are such an interesting species. But aside from making you embarrassed, I have some news for you regarding our power. And also how I saved you from dyeing, again.}** Alseus said.

"What did you find out Alseus?" The girl asked curiously.

 **{ Well, it seems other than the Absorb ability, we have two others as I mentioned before. Those abilities are called Release and Fusion. Release is the one you used last night on that Fallen Angel to hit her with that spear of light you absorbed.}** The dragon spoke.

"So, you mean I can absorb attacks and just throw them right back? Could be useful in certain situations. What does Fusion do?" She asked.

 **{ I believe that it takes two or more of the Absorbed attacks and combines them into one attack. Looks this is extremely taxing on your magic reserves and your own body. I would not use this lightly.}** Alseus said to Rose.

"I see… I do still need to learn magic. I kind of left yesterday before Rias could try and teach me anything." She said with a light chuckle. "What about the last part?" She asked.

 **{I think I will save for our meeting tonight, you have a date to get ready for.}** The female dragon said with a chuckle and Rose's face turned red.

"It's not a date!" She yelled before cutting off her connection to Alseus and then started washing her body.

After she finished her bath, Rose went and put on her clothes. She then looked into the mirror in her room and began to brush her hair. She then smiled at her reflection and the frowned when she saw her fangs. She then clenched her fists and took a deep breath before she unclenched them. She then shook her head lightly and went and got her sketch bag and her apartment keys and left to meet Issei.

 **Hyoudo Residence**

Issei stood outside waiting for his friend to get there so they could go shopping for her art supplies. When he saw her walking towards him he smiled and waved at her. Rose then waved back and smiled back. Whenever Rose got to Issei she looked at him.

"Hope you didn't wait too long." She said as the two began to start walking towards the shopping district.

"Not at all." He said with a smile.

 **Shopping District**

As the two finally got to the shopping district Rose immediately went for the art store, hoping they had the supplies she needed. Issei then followed her into the store and began looking at different types of sketch pencils, sketch pads, and detailing pencils. Looking around in the store, Rose looked genuinely happy. Issei smiled that she was having a good time, it was nice seeing her smile.

After spending about an hour in the store, Rose finally found what she was looking for and bought it. The two then walked out of the store, Rose having a huge grin on her face and she hummed happily.

"You love to draw don't you." Issei said with a smile.

"Of course, it's been my passion ever since I was little." She said as the two kept walking, not looking where they were going until they bumped into someone.

"Ow!" A girls voice said as said girl and Issei both fell.

Issei then looked up and saw that he bumped into a girl who appeared to be about sixteen and was dressed in a nuns outfit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." He said getting up and extending her a hand. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going." He said to the girl who took his hand and brushed herself off.

"N-No, it's alright. I should have been to the one looking where I was going." The girl replied to him.

"What are you doing around here Sister?" Rose asked the girl.

"I'm just trying to find the church, I was sent here to study under some of the local Sisters." The girl said. "Oh, and my name's Asia, Asia Argento. I'm not really a Sister yet." Asia replied sheepishly.

"Oh, well. If you're lost we can help you." Issei said and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, it'd be no problem for us." Rose said and Asia looked at the two and nodded.

"Thank you both so much! The Lord is truly shining down on me today." She said and the mention of God made the two devils wince in pain a bit. It was then that Asia's stomach made a growling noise and the two looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked the girl and she nodded. "Come on, there's this great burger joint near here that I've dying to try." Rose said.

 **Burgers!**

As the three of them sat down and ordered their food. They began to make small talk until their food came and Asia stared at her food.

"This may seem odd, but I've never actually had a burger before." She said, a bit of a blush of embarrassment on the girl's face.

"Not a problem, you just eat it like this." Issei said before taking a bite out of his burger.

Asia then grabbed her burger and took a bite before smiling at it and holding her cheek with one of her hands.

"It's so good!" She said before she took another bite. The other two smiling at her.

"How come you've never had a burger before Asia?" Rose asked the girl, taking another bite of her own burger.

"At the church we were only given water and bread, so as to keep ourselves pure." She said. "But I wish we had something like this instead!" She said.

"That doesn't seem like a healthy way to live." Rose retorted and Issei nodded.

"Stick with us and we'll treat you to stuff like this almost every day." Issei said with a grin and Asia smiled and nodded.

After the trio finished their food and drinks, they then paid for them and left. As they were walking to the church Rose couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Only living off brad and water for who knows how long. As they neared the church they bid Asia farewell and the young girl bowed to them.

"Thank you again for helping me, I'll be sure to keep you both in my prayers." Asia said before the two smiled at her.

"That's very kind of you Asia." Rose said with a smile. "I'll keep you in mine as well."

With that her and Issei left, going towards the clubroom to do their contracts for the night.

 **Clubroom**

When they got there Rose sat down on one of the couches next to a smaller girl with greyish hair and small origami cat hairpin. Rose then looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. The girl then looked at Rose and held out a small piece of candy.

"Oh." Rose said taking the candy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The younger girl said before eating some of her own candy as Rose ate the piece she was given.

After sitting for a few minutes Rias and Akeno walked into the room and Rias clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, tonight we have a few contracts to fulfill. So, let's go out there and do our best okay?" She said and everyone nodded.

As everyone left on their individual contracts, Rias stopped Rose.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright doing one of these?" Rias asked the girl, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, besides, if I'm not up for it. I'll just teleport back." Rose said. "By the way, you need to teach me how to do that." She said.

"I don't have the time to right now. You're contracter wanted you by six and it's almost that time." Rias said. "But I'll let you borrow the spell circle, just hold out your left hand." Rias said and Rose did so.

Rias then had the spell circle for the teleportation spell appear on her hand and placed it onto Rose's. the circle flashed before it showed vaguely on Rose's hand.

"It's a one time use, so be careful. When you get back I promise to teach you it so you won't have to use it like this again." She said and Rose nodded.

"Then I'm off to do my contract, see you later Prez." Rose said walking for the teleportation circle, waving her hand.

 **Unknown location(?)**

Rose stepped out of the circle for her to be in front of an apartment room, shrugging, she then knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes a man with a fedora hat on answered the door.

"You called for a Gremory devil?" She asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, I did. Please, come inside." The man said and ushered her inside the room before closing the dorr.

"So, what will I be doing?" She asked and the man motioned to the little island countertop he had in the kitchen.

"I just wanted someone to drink with and play a board game with tonight. You are of age, right?" The man asked and she nodded.

"I am in this country." She said as they took a seat.

"What'll you have?" The man asked opening his fridge, showing a large collection of assorted beers and other alcoholic drinks.

"Got any Scottish drinks?" She asked and the man handed her a bottle of Glenfiddich Scotch Whiskey and a shot glass before grabbing a regular beer himself and sat back down. The two then began drinking while talking about current events.

 **Back with Issei and his contract.**

Issei walked into the apartment where his contract was to be at and saw the place dimly lit. A strange smell filled the air as Issei walked into the living room and covered his mouth as not to lose his lunch. On the wall he saw who he believed to be his contractor on the wall, his blood all over the walls. A

sinister laughter then came from the hallway. Turning the hallway he saw a man with white hair and exorcist robes on with a psychotic grin on his face.

"You must be the shitty devil this shitty devil worshipper summoned. Oh what a joyous day! I get to kill you as well!" The man said.

"You did this!?" Issei exclaimed, hatred in his voice.

"Of course, he was a devil worshipper who deserved to die. Next to die is you shitty devil. But he question is, how should I kill you? With my sword or with my gun? So many desicsions. Aw fuck it, why not use both!" The priest exclaimed and pulled out a hilt that that extended a glowing white blade.

"Oh shit." Issei said and summoned his Gear, rolling out of the way of the swing.

"Stay still devil!" The man says as he swings again. Issei then dodges the swing and punches the man in the face, sending him into the back wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Who am I? Dear devil I am none other Freed Sellzan! But since you won't be alive for much longer, I suppose it was a waste to tell you." Freed said and rushed at Issei.

Issei dodged Freed again, this time though, Freed used his gun and shot Issei in his left leg with a holy bullet. As Issei then struggled to get up, he threw a punch at Freed who sidestepped him, and cut him on his back with the sword.

"How do you like that, you shitty little devil?" Freed asked with a wide smile.

As Issei laid there bleeding, Freed walked over to him with a sickening smile. As Freed was about to strike was about to make the final strike on Isse a high pitched scream was heard and Freed and Issei both looked to see Asia covering her mouth at the sight of the dead body.

"oh oh oh, I forgot you are a newbie. This is what we do my dear. We kill humans who have strayed off the path of righteousness and made contact with devils." Freed said, walking over to the girl who was slowly shaking her head.

The girl then looked at Issei and both their eyes went wide, she was slowly shaking her head.

"N-No, this isn't right!" She said to Freed who looked at her with disgust. Freed then slapped Asia and she hit the ground.

"You bastard!" Issei yelled and struggled to get up, this earning him a bullet in his other leg and he cried out in pain.

"Now now, wait your turn." Freed said as he bent beside Asia.

"Don't you dare touch her you sick fuck!" He said and Freed looked over at him.

"You just can't wait, can you?" Freed asked as he stood up. "Well, then I guess I'll just go ahead and kill you!" He yelled, jumping up with his sword pulled back ready to kill Issei.

Issei closed his eyes and waited for the blade of light to finish him off. Only when a clang of metal sounded did he look up and see a magic circle and Kiba holding Freed off with his own sword. Then out of the circle came Koneko and Akeno. Akeno was smiling about something while just walked over and picked up a piece of furniture with ease, ready to throw it at Freed.

"Sorry, he's with us." Kiba said as Freed just grinned.

"Well if isn't the whole group of shitty little devils! Come here to let me kill all of you?" He said as he backed away from Kiba to dodge a streak of black lightning.

The magic circle then disappeared to show Rias holding her hand out, which was sparking with the black lightning. Glaring at the man.

"Ooooh that face!" He said holding his shoulders. "It just sends chills down my body! Makes me want to kill you even more you shitty little devils." Freed said.

"I've never met an exorcist with a mouth on them like yours." Kiba said with a smirk.

"You made my poor servant suffer." Rias said, a demonic aura surrounding her. "I do not forgive those who make my servants suffer, so I shall make you suffer like he has!" She said.

"Fallen Angles." Koneko said as she sniffed the air and Rias cursed silently.

"Time to go Rias." Akeno said as Rias cast a magic circle under them, Kiba picking up Issei and slinging him over his shoulder.

"But President, what about Asia?!" Issei said extremely worried about the girl.

"I'm sorry Issei, only my servants can be transported by my spell." Rias said with sorrow. Then as the circle began to come up, teleporting them back to the clubroom, Issei held out his hand towards Asia.

"No! Asia!" He yelled as they finished teleporting.

 **Clubroom, que the sad music.**

After the group had teleported back to the clubroom, Issei was set down by Kiba on one of the couches. Issei then let his head fall down as he clenched his hands. Cursing whatever deity was out there listening. Only when someone put their hand on his shoulder did he look up to see Rias there.

"I am truly sorry Issei." She said with sorrow. "I wish we could have taken her with us."

"I know Prez." Issei said, his voice hollow.

"We'll go back for her, I promise." Rias said before taking her hand off Issei's shoulder and walking over to the rest of the group.

"Where's Rose?" Akeno asked, she wanted to torment the poor girl. Everyone just shrugged.

"She should be getting back from her contract soon hopefully." Rias said as a magic circle appeared and Rose stepped out of it groggily, a hand on her lower throat. Her eyes were struggling to stay open as she took a few steps before she put hand on the couch to steady herself.

"Cuimhnich orm nach deoch sin a-riamh a-rithist." She said, rubbing her throat. Everyone looking at her funny.

"You okay Rose?" Rias asked and the girl gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh I'm peachy." She said before she giggled. "Just had a bit too much to drink with my client." She said as her knees buckled and she fell on her butt, laughing a bit.

"You were drinking?" Kiba asked and she shrugged.

"I'm of legal age, besides I'm from Scotland, we drink that much at a pub almost every time we go there." She said before she covered her mouth and coughed. "That's never happened before." She said showing her hand to her fellow peerage members, it had a bit of blood on it.

"You sure you're okay Rose?" Rias asked and the girl nodded again. Koneko then walked over to the girl, grabbed her hand, and sniffed her blood along with Rose's breath.

"I smell silver, and very strong alcohol." She said looking back to Rias.

"Silver is like a poison to vampires." Akeno said, moving to the girl's side. "We need to get it out of her system and quickly." She said.

"How do we do that?" Issei asked, now out of his daze. His wounds hadn't healed much, but the bleeding had stopped.

"We either pump her stomach, though that option isn't viable right now because it's already coursing through her system. Or she has to take the clean blood of someone to dilute the silver until her body has enough strength to remove it itself." Akeno said, holding the girl as blood began to trickle out of her mouth. "We're lucky that she is only a quarter vampire, if she was any more we'd have a serious problem on our hands." She said.

"So, whose blood does she have to drink?" Issei asked.

"It usually doesn't matter, but for her, I'm not sure." Akeno said.

"Tha mo amhaich air teine." She whispered as her eyes continued to flutter.

"She can take mine." Rias said.

"Are you certain Rias? It could be dangerous." Akeno said and Rias nodded.

"She is my servant, and I will not have her dying on me." She said as she held her wrist out for Rose. "Now drink."

Akeno had to partially open Rose's mouth and place her small fangs on Rias' wrist before her fangs grew and she bit into Rias, a grunt of pain coming from her. As Rose began to feed off Rias, her eyes slowly opened and they were red again.

After a few minutes of Rose slowly feeding off of Rias, the girl pulled her fangs out and took a deep breath. A bit of the blood she had sucked from Rias was on her lips.

"Tapadh leat." She said to Rias as her eyes turned back to their normal blue and she fell asleep.

"She won't wake up until her body has gotten rid of the silver completely. Kiba, mind helping me move her to the other couch?" Akeno said and Kiba nodded, the two of them laying her down on the other couch and Akeno put a blanket over the girl.

After that little fiasco was done, everyone was sent home and Issei teleported to his room with Rias. She said that she would speed up his healing process so that'd he'd be good as new in the morning. So, with a heavy sigh he got into the bed after he changed into his sleepwear. Rias getting in the bed behind him, the two then slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Alright everyone, that'll do it for chapter 3! I want to once again thank everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. All of you guys reading and enjoying my story make writing it worth it.**

 **So, if you are enjoying it and you're new to the story, don't forget to do any of the above if you want to.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews, it really helps me get a better understanding of what this story has or what it lacks. Now don't worry, I'm not going to do anything crazy in future chapters.**

 **But I will leave you guys to vote on something for a future chapter. If you guys want a lemon in a future chapter review or send me a pm with a yes or something like that, or do the same with a no. After about a few days, I'll tally up the votes and make a decision based on it. Now the reason I'm asking this, is because a lot of the stories I've read about this have had lemons in them and I wanted to give everyone a choice on whether or not I do it so I don't make some of my readers uncomfortable.**

 **Other than that, not much else to announce or to say but have a nice day everyone. Till the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO ISN'T DEAD!** ****

 **Sorry it's taken sooooooooooo long to come out with another chapter. Back in October I hurt my hand helping a friend move. Some of the nerves and muscle in it got a bit damaged. But I'm better now! As in I'm actually able to type without hurting my hand or without a brace. So, I beg everyone's forgiveness for not coming out with another chapter sooner. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

 **ORC Room, two days after the silver incident.**

Rose slowly opened her eyes as she finally woke up. She slowly put a hand to her head and groaned

"Me damn head" She said as she sat up.

After sitting up for a few minutes her eyes snapped open and she looked down and sighed in relief.

"Still have my clothes on, that's good." She said as she stood up and stretched her arms yawning. "Wonder where the others went?" She said as she looked around. "Oh well, gives me time to take a shower."

Rose then went to the shower that the ORC had and turned on the water, after letting it heat up she stripped and stepped into it. After a few minutes in the shower she heard the main room's door open and voices talking.

"Seems like our little Rose has finally decided to wake up." Akeno said with a smile.

"It appears so. I'm glad that the silver didn't have to much an effect on her." Rias said as she sat down behind her desk. The school day had just ended so the two of them were waiting for the others to get to the ORC.

After about ten minutes they heard the water in the shower turn off and they waited for Rose to step out of it. When the door opened and she walked out in her uniform they were shocked to see someone else.

"What?" Rose asked as she looked at the two.

"Rose?" Rias asked unsurely.

"Yeah, who else would it be, Mary Poppins?" She asked jokingly.

"You look different." Akeno said as she walked towards Rose.

"What do you mean I look differen- Wait, when the hell did you get so tall?!" She exclaimed as Akeno now looked DOWN at Rose when they used to be around the same height. Rose then also noticed that everything looked like it had gotten bigger.

'Okay, this is some Alice in Wonderland shit right here.' She thought to herself.

"So, what happened to you?" Akeno asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?!" she yelled and stomped her foot. She then looked confused, that was childish for her even with her personality.

"Rose, you need to tell us how this happened, we might be able to help you." Rias said as she got out of her chair and walked around her desk.

 **{"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."}** Alseus spoke to the others as the gem for her gauntlet appeared.

"That would appreciated Alseus." Rias said as she visibly relaxed a bit.

 **{"The silver had a negative effect on her body, though you already know this. But are you familiar with how a vampire can gain strength by drinking blood?"}** Alseus asked.

"Of course, it's basically common knowledge. But what does this have to do with Rose?" Rias said, trying to see where this was going.

 **{"I was getting to that. You see, when you had Rose drink your blood when she hasn't had any training in magic, her body wasn't able to properly handle the sudden surge of magical power. So, I used my own power to shapeshift Rose into a younger form where she was overflowing with magic potential. What you are looking at currently is a nine year old Rose."}** The dragon explained and everyone was shocked, Rose for a different reason.

"I drank her blood?" Rose asked and the other two girls nodded. "Oh Thor, I think I'm going to be sick" She covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Okay…. That explains why she looks and sounds a bit different. But what do you mean she was 'overflowing with magic potential'? You yourself said she was never trained in magic." Akeno stated with a hand on her chin.

 **{"It means she had the potential to use magic when she was this age, if she was properly trained that is. So, I put her like this in order to not have the magic overflow from her body and cause herself and possibly others harm."}** Alseus explained to the devils.

"How long will she be like this?" Rias asked. It'd be difficult to make the school believe that this was Rose, the unofficial 'fourth great beauty' of Kuoh.

 **{"Only a few hours at least. After that she will return to how she normally looks. But be wary, she will be more childish than she usually is."}** Alseus said with a bit of a laugh.

"The hell does that mean you damn lizard?!" Rose yelled at the gem with a glare.

"Ara Ara, I don't think a little girl such as yourself should speak like that Rosey" Akeno said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well you aren't me mum, so you can't tell me what to do." Rose replied and crossed her arms. Them going under her smaller breasts because of her childish body.

The other two girls just stared blankly at her as the door opened to show the rest of the ORC. Koneko and Kiba walked in with Issei trailing behind them. The Knight and Rook sat down on the couch while Issei stared at the smaller Rose.

"Okay, I can't be the only one seeing this right?" Issei asked and Rias sighed.

"No, you aren't Issei." She said as she put a hand on her head.

"Guess Koneko isn't the only short one now." He said, earning a glare from both of the girls.

"Before Issei becomes a punching bag, can we get informed as to why Rose is now like she is" Koneko said as Issei backed up in fear.

After a brief explanation from Rose and Rias the other three devils were brought up to speed.

"Okay, so that explains that." Rose said as she sat down beside Koneko with a sigh.

"It is quite interesting." Kiba said as Akeno walked out of the room to get refreshments for everyone.

"You're telling me." Rose said. "So, did I miss anything while I was out?" She asked.

"Yeah, turns out that nun you and Issei befriended is with the Fallen Angels." Rias said as Akeno came back with a tray of tea for everyone.

"You serious?" She asked as she took a cup of tea and took a drink.

"Afraid so." Rias replied with a solemn look.

"I still don't see why we can't go and rescue her." Issei grumbled under his breath.

"Because the Fallen have taken up refuge in the church on the edge of town. It is enemy territory for us and even getting close to a holy place can weaken a devil." Rias said as she looked at Issei, who just sighed.

"These are the same Fallen who first killed me and Issei right?" Rose asked and got a nod in return. "And they are the same ones that attacked Issei once." She got another nod.

"Twice now." Issei said. "I ran into Asia yesterday and was attacked by a Fallen who took her away."

At hearing this Rose's expression turned into one of anger for a brief second. Rose then set her tea down and looked at Rias.

"I say we get some payback" She said.

"We can't unless we want to restart a war." Rias said with a sigh.

"But they attacked us first!" Issei said as he stood up.

"It doesn't matter Issei, we can't afford to restart the Great War. The devil's numbers are too low as it is." Akeno said.

"I'm going home for the day." Issei said with an angry sigh and left the room. Rose then sighed in annoyance.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble." She said as she left to follow Issei.

"I have a feeling that he won't listen to us Rias." Akeno said and the others nodded.

"Kiba, Koneko, I want you two to be ready to assist him if he tries to go attack the Fallen Angles." Rias said getting nods from the two devils. After the two left Rias looked to Akeno. "We should get ready as well."

 **With Issei and Rose**

"Issei, wait up!" Rose called out as she ran to catch up to Issei.

"You aren't going to convince me otherwise Rose, I'm saving Asia." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Who said I was?" Rose said as she smiled. "I'm just going to ask that you hold off until tonight. Alseus told me that Devils are stronger at night anyway"

"I don't think you'll let me disagree with you, will you?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied, her smile becoming larger.

"Fine, I'll wait till tonight" He said with a grumble.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy." She said. "Just think of how happy she will be to see you ."

"Yeah, you're right." He replied with a slight smile. "See you tonight Rose."

"See ya!" She said as she ran off towards her apartment.

Issei just chuckled at her antics and continued his walk to his house.

 **Rose's Apartment**

Rose entered her apartment and quickly shut her door, not wanting of her neighbors to see her. She then made her way to her bedroom and jumped onto her bed.

"Hey Alseus." She said as the gem appeared on her hand.

 **{"Yes Rose?"}** The dragon asked.

"You said that I had a lot of magic when I was this old right? Does that mean that any magic I use would be more powerful?" She asked the dragon.

 **{"Hmmm… I did not think of that, though I believe it would yes. Why do you ask?"}** Alseus inquired.

"I was just thinking that this form might be helpful when I learn to use magic is all." She said.

 **{"That would be wise. Your magical reserves are nearly triple that of what you have at your normal age. If we considered the Evil Pieces system, I'd say you have the equivalent of a low Mid-Class Bishop piece while like this."}** The dragon explained.

"Then what does that make me when I'm normal?" She asked.

 **{"I'd say Pawn, able to adapt and you are basically an all-rounder anyway."}** Alseus spoke and then yawned.

"Hey Alseus, I'm going to catch a bit of rest till we go and whoop those Fallen Angels. Think you can teach me a bit of magic in the dreamscape?" She asked.

 **{"I do not know much about magic, but I will teach you what I can."}** Alseus said.

"Thank you Alseus." Rose said as she set an alarm on her phone for a few hours from then and closed her eyes, drifting off into the dreamscape.

 **Dreamscape**

As Rose opened her eyes, she found herself not in the air like she usually was, instead she was standing in a grassy plain with a soft blowing. She looked around and saw a large rock and walked towards it. As she did so, she heard the familiar flapping of Alseus' wings. Looking to the sky, she saw the dragon flying to her. When the dragon landed Rose looked up to her and smiled.

"I like the new scenery." She said with a smile.

 **{"And you are even smaller than usual in that form Rose"}** Alseus replied with a soft chuckled.

"Up yours you damn lizard." Rose growled and earned a laugh from Alseus.

 **{"We should get started Rose. I'll do my best at teaching you what I can."}** The dragon said as she looked down at Rose.

"That's all I ask Alseus." She said as she looked up to the dragon. "Let's begin"

The next few hours passed in a blur, albeit a painful one. When the two got done training, Rose stood there in her uniform with several holes caused from the fire Alseus shot at Rose. The field around them littered with holes and patches of grass on fire. Rose took a deep breath and fell on her butt.

"Man that was intense!" She said as she looked at Alseus. "Could've taken it a bit easier on me you damn lizard."

 **{"Oh please, I was barely using five percent of my power. You should have seen me at my full strength."}** Alseus said smugly.

"Sounds like you were a total badass." Rose replied as she stood up.

 **{"Indeed I was. Now Rose, I have a question to ask you."}** Alseus said and Rose raised an eyebrow as a sign to continue. **{"I can turn a piece of your body into that of a dragons if you wish to get stronger than what you are currently at. The choice is yours"}** The dragon spoke.

"Any part of my body?" She asked and the dragon nodded. "Hmmmm…." She put a hand to her chin in thought. "This isn't reversible is it." She said and Asleus shook her head. "Okay, let's start off small then if we do this. How about my lungs?" She asked.

 **{"I can do that, though it will take some time for it to happen. But I must ask, are you sure? Doing this will give up what bit of humanity you have left."}** Alseus said with reason.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I'm not strong, then I'll just be getting in the way of everyone or get left behind." She said as she looked at the dragon.

 **{"Your cause is a fine one Rose, I shall grant you the power you seek to become stronger."}** Alseus spoke as she raised a claw to Rose's chest and it glowed with a dark blue light. **{"Become the strongest you can be Rose. Now, I believe it is time for you to wake up. You've got some Fallen Angel ass to kick"}** The dragon said and Rose could have swore she smiled at her.

"Only with your help can I do that Alseus." Rose replied as she closed her eyes.

 **Rose's Room**

Rose opened her eyes just as her alarm was going off. She turned it off and went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Yep, still a kid." She said with a sigh, hoping that she would return to normal soon.

She then went and picked up her phone and put it in her shorts pocket underneath her skirt. She didn't know how her clothes shrunk with her, but hey, she wasn't complaining. She then grabbed her apartment key and walked out and locked the door.

"Time to make those fuckers pay." She said with a devilish smile.

 **Church**

As Rose neared the church, she could feel the holy energy coming from within it. She shuddered at the thought of how many Fallen Angels it would take to generate that much holiness. After getting near the entrance she saw Issei standing behind a tree with Koneko and KIba near him. She then walked towards them.

"What's up?" She asked her fellow devils.

"Not much, just waiting." Issei replied.

Rose then went and got next to Koneko and looked at the girl.

"Wanna just bust through the door?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Might as well." Koneko said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hold on, what're you doing?" Issei asked.

"They know we're here." Koneko said.

"So let's say hi to them." Rose said.

Both girls lifted one of their legs and kicked in the door, it flew off the hinges and land on some pugh's. As the group of four walked into the church they saw a man with white hair walking to get in front of the altar.

"Glad you could make it!" The person said and Rose saw the others tense when they saw him. "Bet I'm a sight for sore eyes." The man said as he stood in front of the altar.

"Who's this asshole?" Rose asked while pointing at the man slightly. Making everyone sweatdrop.

"Well, it seems you've added yet another to your group. Good, that just means I get to kill more of you. Anyway, I am the GREAT Freed Selzen. And I pride myself in never having to face a devil twice, yet here you are just rubbing it in! And if there's one thing I won't abide it's being mocked by maggot devils in the house of God!" As Freed says this he makes a sliding gesture with his right arm.

"So what do ya say we finish this?" He says as he pulls a light sword and a gun. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into your flesh after I've cut it off your bones." He says as he licks his gun.

"Gross." Rose says, disgusted.

"Tell me where Asia is you jackass." Issei says.

"Who? Oh, you mean that devil loving whore of a Sister. She's right below us in the basement. Just underneath this altar that's behind me. And to get to her all you have to do is go through me!" He said with a cocky grin.

"Downstairs. Got it." Kiba said as Rose smiled.

"You guys got this right?" She asked as she ran at Freed. Just as he swung she jumped over him and went behind the alter. "see you guys on the flipside!" she said with a laugh as she went down towards the basement.

"Well, that was something." Freed said with a deadpan "Oh well, I still have three devils to kill!"

As he said that Issei called forth his Sacred Gear and Kiba unsheathed his blade. Koneko then threw a pugh at him and he cut it with his blade.

"Wow, who knew that the midget had such strength." Freed said with a grin.

"Suck it." Koneko replied with a glare in her eye.

Freed was about to retort when Kiba suddenly came at him from above. The two then parried each others strikes until they were at a standstill with their blades crossed.

"You're pretty quick for a human." Kiba said.

"You aren't half bad yourself devil." Freed replied and brought his gun up. "But that just makes me want to kill you even more!"

Freed then pulled the trigger and Kiba dogded. Issei stared in awe at the battle while Koneko went to get another pugh.

"Kiba's like a total badass right now." Issei said as Kiba used the Holy Eraser's power to consume Freed's light sword. "And he has a Sacred Gear too?!"

"Issei!" Kiba yelled as he jumped away from Freed.

"Yeah, Promotion! Rook!" He called out as he charged at Freed.

 ** _BOOST!_** __

Issei's gauntlet called out as it doubled his power and Freed shot at Issei, but thanks to his Rook promotion they just bounced away.

"Oh shit." Freed said just before Issei's fist landed on his face and sent him flying.

"Hey, that felt pretty good." Issei said as he stood there with a slight grin. "And that was for Asia by the way." He said as Freed landed in a cloud of dust.

"I've had just about enough of this bullshit!" Freed said as he stood up. "Now die bastards!" He yelled as he pulled two more light swords out of his coat and jumped at Issei. Only to be stopped by a flying pugh to the face. "Ouchie!" He called out as he flew with the pugh into the ground.

Freed then got up and dodged Kiba's sword before getting on top of the stone behind the altar. "Fuck this shit, I'm out!" He yelled as he threw a metal ball and it exploded in a flash of light. When everyone opened there eyes, he was gone.

"Damn, bastard got away." Issei said as Kiba walked up to him.

"Forget him, we need to go help Rose downstairs." He said.

"Right." Issei replied as the trio moved to the altar.

Koneko, instead of doing what Rose did and slip through the opening of the altar, she just smashed the damn thing like it was made of cardboard. "Let's go" She said and the trio went down the stairs.

 **Meanwhile! After Rose left**

"Now which way is it?" She asked herself as she wandered around. "I swear, churches are so confusing." She then found a slightly opened door and peaked through it.

Inside the door was a room full of exorcists, a Fallen Angel, and then she saw something that made her gasp. She saw Asia chained up against some weird looking cross. She then looked at the Fallen Angel and noticed that she was the one that originally killed Issei. Balling her fists and taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hello devil, I was wondering when you would open the door." The Fallen said as she turned around and saw 'Mini Rose'. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Fallen Angel." Rose said. "After all, you killed my best friend a few days ago." She said and the Fallen looked shocked.

The Fallen Angel quickly shook off her shock and glared at Rose. "So, you and the boy were both reincarnated as devils. Though you do look different. Did you shrink?" She asked smugly.

"It's called shapeshifting, you dumb crow." Rose replied angrily.

"Guess that explains that." The Fallen said with a small grin.

"Now, I'm going to finish what I started that day." She said.

"I doubt that." The Fallen replied and looked at the exorcists. "Well, get her."

"Yes Lady Raynare!" They all said and rushed at Rose.

'Here's hoping the transformation pulled through.' Rose thought as she took a deep breath and channeled her magic into her lungs.

When the exorcists got close enough, Rose opened her mouth and roared out a torrent of dark blue flames that burned any exorcist close enough to her to ash. Rose then turned to the rest of the exorcists and her Sacred Gear appeared on her right arm.

"I am going to thoroughly enjoy this, Raynare." She said that last bit with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Oh please, like you can take on this many exorcists by yourself." Raynare said as she spread her wings and a light spear formed in her hand.

"Oh, I don't plan to. I just need to buy some time for the others to get here and finish the job." Rose said with a large grin.

"KILL HER!" Raynare shouted as she threw the spear.

As soon as the spear came close to her, she held out her hand and it was absorbed into her gauntlet. She then turned to the exorcists and rushed at them, two magic circles forming in her hands. Rose then held out one of the magic circles and ball of blue flame launched from it and turned more of the exorcists to ash.

"I can go almost all night bitches." She said as she held another ball of flame in her other hand.

"Useless! All of you! I'll take care of her myself!" Raynare shouted as she rushed at Rose with two light spears.

Rose held out her gauntlet.

 ** _Release!_**

With those words from her gauntlet, the spear launched at Rose appeared and flew back at Raynare who had to deflect it. "Gonna have to try harder than that crow." She said as the two rushed each other.

A fierce battle then commenced, with spears of light being launched from both sides along with Rose throwing balls of fire. What few fireballs Raynare could deflect, burnt some unlucky exorcists to ash. Both got a couple of good hits in as Rose had a few scratches on her arms and Raynare had burns and scratches on her torso and shoulders. Rose then kept dodging all the spears Raynare threw while throwing some fireballs at her.

"Come on Ray, you've got to try better if you want to actually hurt me." Rose said mockingly.

"It doesn't matter, light is a poison to devils and I can already tell that it's starting to effect you." Raynare said with a smile.

She was right, Rose could feel herself slowing down and her magic becoming weaker bit by bit. "Well then, let's see who can last longer!" Rose yelled as she rushed at Raynare with fireballs in her hands.

"Yes, let's!" Raynare said, meeting Rose's rush with her light spears.

As they were about to attack each other, the rest of the crew came rushing into the room. Rose made the mistake of looking at her friends as a light spear landed in front of her and began to glow.

"Oh shit!" Rose yelled as she was blasted back into a wall and debris fell on her.

"Rose!" Issei, Kiba, and Koneko yelled. Issei then glared at Raynare.

"You crow!" Issei yelled and was about to charge forward but was stopped by Kiba. The exorcists that remained formed up in front of Raynare and had their weapons at the ready.

"Issei, you get Asia. We'll take care of the exorcists." Kiba said and Issei nodded before running towards Asia.

Whenever an exorcist would get close to him, they were either hit away by Koneko or blown away by one of Kiba's sword slashes. When Issei got close to the cross holding Asia up Raynare got in front of him.

"You're to late boy! Her Sacred Gear will be mine!" Raynare yelled as Asia screamed in pain as the cross glowed green.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled as she slumpted her head as a green orb appeared in front of her and Raynare grabbed it.

"Finally, supreme power is mine!" She said as she laughed manically, she then looked at Issei. "You can have the little nun now, I'm done with her." She said and snapped her fingers as the chains holding Asia up disappeared. Issei then grabbed her before she could fall to the ground and glared at Raynare.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled as Raynare's hand were bathed in the same green light he saw Asia use yesterday, her burns and cuts from Rose healing.

"Simple, I took her Sacred Gear. And now, I'll take your life!" She yelled as rushed at Issei, spear in hand.

Just as she was about to attack him, a loud clang could be heard. Issei then looked up and saw Kiba standing there.

"Kiba!" Issei exclaimed.

"Go, we got this!" He yelled back and Issei nodded.

Issei then took off towards the exit as Raynare glared at him.

"You won't stand in my way, you pathetic devil!" She yelled as she broke off the engagement with Kiba and flew after Issei. She was only faultered when Kiba threw his sword and cut her on the arm.

After that Raynare went after Issei and Kiba retrieved his sword. Koneko and him then stood back to back as the remaining exorcists surrounded them.

"I'll take the left and you take the right." Kiba said with a smile and got a nod from Koneko in return.

Just as the two were about to strike, the rubble that Rose was thrown in erupted in a glow of dark blue light and a cloud of dust was the product after it vanished. Everyone turned to the dust and saw a figure walking out of it. When Kiba and Koneko saw it, they smiled.

"I'm back bitches." Rose said slowly in her normal voice and some of the exorcists began to tremble.

As the dust cleared everyone could clearly see Rose at her normal age with a very pissed off look on her face. She saw Kiba and Koneko and the exorcists and two fireballs formed in her hands.

"You two might want to move." She said as she aimed the fireballs forward.

Kiba and Koneko nodded and got out of Rose's line of fire. Rose then launched the fireballs, though they were weaker than before because her magic reserves weren't as vast as 'Mini Rose's' was. But they still did their job of burning through a large group of the exorcists before the others jumped back in. After a few minutes of a battle royale the three devils were victorious. The three then sat down panting, it was then that a magic circle for the House of Gremory appeared and out walked Rias.

"Nice work you three." She said as she looked around. "Where did Issei run off to?" She asked.

"He went with Asia upstairs but was followed by the Fallen Angel who took her Sacred Gear." Kiba said, catching Rias up to speed somewhat. The four of them then felt a burst of power and, dispite the fatigue some of them were feeling, they ran upstairs and found Issei grabbing Raynare's ankle as she tried to flee.

"You aren't getting away bitch!" He yelled as he punched her through a glass window. Koneko then went through the door, or where it was supposed to be, to get Raynare. Issei then began to collapse but was caught by Kiba.

"I got you buddy." He said as he held Issei up by wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, what took you so long?" He asked with a bit of a smile.

"We just got here, had to deal with the exorcists that Miss Fireball over there missed." Kiba said jokingly but got a glare from Rose.

"Well, excuse me for being helpful." She said and crossed her arms in a sassy manner.

"Oh Rose, you're back to normal." Issei said and Rose nodded.

"Yep, guess all it took was getting launched into a wall and nearly getting crushed by rubble." She said.

It was then that Koneko returned with Raynare by dragging her in by her hair. "Someone ask for a delivery?" She asked as she dropped Raynare and Rias walked up to her.

"Nice to finally meet you. Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said with a bit of grin. "I am Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory household." She said and Raynare looked up at her in fear.

"Why would the heir of Gremory be doing this?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, after you attacked my servant yesterday I did some research and found out that several other Fallen Angels were planning on attacking this city. I was going to let it go, but you decided to keep attacking one of my cute servants." Rias replied with a grin. "Now how about you return what you stole, and I might consider letting you live." She said and held out her hand.

Raynare looked at most of the peerage of Rias and decided that even if she did try to fight back, she was in no shape to do so and would die. Then a thought came into her head.

"I'll only give them back if one of your new servants can make me do it." She said with a grin. She knew none of them except Issei were above killing someone, so she was sure Rias would pick Issei.

Rias looked at her group and saw Rose with her hand in the air and slightly jumping up and down. Rias smiled lightly at the girls antics and nodded to Rose.

"Alright Rose, you can do the honors." She said as Rose walked up to Raynare and crouched down to get her face level with Raynare.

"I won't hesitate bitch." She whispered in Raynare's ear as the Fallen shook with fear. "Issei, you might want to turn around for this." She said as she grabbed Raynare's hand and her eyes turned red.

Rose then bit into Raynare and the Fallen Angle cried out in pain as the fangs pierced her skin. Raynare was to weak to even try and get her wrist away from the girl and she felt herself getting weaker.

"Take them! Just take the damn things and get her off me!" Raynare called out as Rose let go of Raynares wrist and spit out some of the blood that still in her mouth.

"Tastes like shit." Rose said as she stood up and Rias walked forward and took the Twilight Healing rings from Raynare.

"You bitch, once I get my strength back I will be sure to finish the job that he failed all of those years ago!" Raynare said and Rose stopped in her tracks.

"The hell are you talking about?" She asked as she turned around, the gem of her Sacred Gear appearing.

"So, it seems as though the memory spell actually did its trick all those years ago. You still think your parents died in a car crash." Raynare laughed a bit. "I was expecting it to wear off, since you're HIS little sister. Though your mixed blood could be accounted for that." She gloated as she sat up.

"You're lying" Rose said as her head tilted down and her firsts balled up, the gem on her hand blinking quickly.

"Oh, I wish I was. But I'm not." Raynare said. "And I can't believe you actually lived, I heard they messed you up pretty badly." She said as Rias glared at the Fallen.

Rose then turned around and looked at Rias a bit. "Can you take care of this crow? I don't think I could do it without loosing myself." She said and Rias nodded.

"For making my precious servants suffer, Fallen Angel Raynare, I sentence you to death." Rias said as her Power of Destruction formed in one of her hands. The last thing anyone heard from Raynare was a short scream as she was blasted into oblivion.

Rias then took a deep breath and walked over to where Issei had laid Asia and put the rings back on her.

"Thanks Prez." He said as he held back tears.

"You know Issei, I can still reincarnate her as my servant if you wish to spend more time with her." Rias said as Issei looked at her as she pulled out a Bishop piece. "I was actually looking for a clergyman for my peerage, and I think the good Sister here will be great for the role." She said with a smile.

"Y-You'd do that Prez?" He asked as a few tears rolled down his face and Rias nodded.

"Let's get her onto the floor so that I can do the chant." Rias said and Issei nodded and softly picked her up bridal style and then laid her softly onto the floor as Rias put the Bishop on her chest.

A magic circle then appeared underneath her and Rias spread her arms out.

" ** _In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my call and return thy soul from the doors of Death to the human realm once again. Rejoice, for you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and Clergyman._** " Rias said the chant and lowered her arms.

Asia's eyes then fluttered open and everyone smiled as Isseis hugged her with tears in his eyes. Well, everyone except for Rose who had disappeared after Raynare was killed.

Close to the edge of the forest is where she was now, and she was currently crying on her knees with a puddle of stomach acid and blood in front of her. After hearing what Raynare said and the said bitch being killed, Rose left. She walked to where none of the others would hear her and she began bawling her eyes out. She then started to hyperventilate and began throwing up the blood of Raynare that she had consumed.

After a few minutes trying to regain her composure she stood up with a bit of a wobble. She then walked back to her apartment and locked the door when she got inside it. She then collapsed onto her bed and passed out from exhaustion.

 ** _A/N_**  
 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD DONE!**

 **Man that took a while to write! Don't get me wrong, it was enjoyable as all hell to write. Now once again I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner, but y'know….. injured hand and all that….**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Also, we all know how Issei vs Raynare goes so I decided to skip that part and focus more on how Kiba and Koneko fought the exorcists…. Though I guess Rose stole the spotlight?**

 **Anyway, SURPRISE! Rose has been under a memory spell for most of her life! Sadly, I won't be bringing back her parents, so yes they are dead. Unless I change my mind in a later chapter, idk.**

 **Now for those wondering how Raynare knew about Rose's past, stay tuned for later chapters!**

 **I will be trying to get this and Burning Star back to atleast once every week or two stories so don't worry!**

 **But don't forget to review, follow, or favorite if you like this story! Share it on social media and with your friends. And hey, if I see this on Google+ anytime soon I'll be sure to give a shoutout to the account that did it. Also, by popular demand, lemons will be added into the story but at a much later chapter, maybe around 10 or 11 if I can find a place to fit them in. Also, if someone can make me some better cover art than the one that I found on google you will be my favorite person ever!**

 **Other than that, Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, and Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I'M BAAAAACK BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND here we go again!**

 **Welcome back all of my lovely readers! Again, I'm so sorry about the extremely long time it has taken me to update. Work has been a total pain in my ass! But enough about that! Let's get on with the story!**

"Speaking"  
 **{Alseus}  
[Draig]  
** _"Thoughts"  
_ **Magic/Abilities  
** _ **Texts and or TVs**_

 **One week after the events of the church**

The group of Gremory Devils were all sitting around the table in the Occult Research Clubroom in silence. "So…. Has anyone seen Rose recently?" Issei asked, trying to break the silence that was in the room.

"Now that you mention it Issei, I haven't seen her since the night of the church." Akeno said as she put a hand to her chin to think.

"You don't think there was another Fallen there and she was captured do you?!" Issei asked frantically, worried for his friend.

"I doubt it Issei. Cause if there was they would have fled the moment they felt Raynare die." Rias said as she leaned forward a bit. "Koneko, could you go and check on her please?" She asked the small **Rook**.

"Sure." She said as she got off her spot on the couch and left the room.

"Sona will not be happy at Rose missing this much school." Kiba said as he took a drink from a tea cup that appeared out of nowhere.

"She'll just have to make it up Kiba, unless she wants detention." Rias said as she looked at her **Knight**.

 **Rose's Apartment**

Rose awoke with a gasp as her eyes went wide. She then sat up quickly and looked around and sighed in relief. If anyone was there with her, they would see sweat dripping from her forehead. With a deep breath she got up and went to her bathroom, looking in her mirror for a brief second before pausing and looking at herself. She was extremely pale and had some bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Groaning, she went back to her room and looked at her clock. "Shit, missed another day of school." She said with a sigh. "Alseus, how long are these nightmares of mine going to last?" She asked her dragon companion.

 **{ I'm not sure Rose.}** She said as the gem appeared on Rose's right hand. **{ You've been having them ever since that Fallen mentioned something about your memories and you drank her blood.}**

"Ugh, don't remind me." Rose said with a shutter as she wrapped her arms around herself.

 **{Perhaps it was something in her bloodstream that is causing you to have these nightmares? Or perhaps it is your memories trying to come back to you, and the result is your nightmares? You really should talk to someone like Rias about this Rose, I'm beginning to worry about your health.}**

"I know Alseus, I know." She said with a sigh as she then began to put on a pair of jeans. "I'll go talk to them now, they should still be in the clubroom right now." She said as she then heard her doorbell for her apartment ring. "That's probably one of them coming to check on me."

Putting on the rest of her clothes she yawned as she went to open the door. Opening it and looking around she raised an eyebrow till she looked down and saw Koneko. "Oh, hey Koneko." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yo." Was all the girl said as she looked up at Rose.

"I guess Rias sent you?" Rose asked and only got a nod in return. "Guess she wants to see me then?" She asked and again only got a nod in return. With a sigh she grabbed her apartment keys and walked out into the hallway. Locking her door, she looked at Koneko. "Well, lets go then." She said and the two walked off.

 **At the ORC**

"Wait, you're telling me that all of the Student Council are Devils!?" The two girls heard as they walked towards the door.

"I'm surprised in the lack of information you have given your new servant Rias." Someone said. "And I thought you had another new servant besides Hyoudo and Miss Argento."

"That'd be me." Rose said casually as she walked into the room sluggishly. "Sorry for being late." She said before she yawned. Looking around she saw that the entire Student Council was in the room with her and the others. "I feel like I missed something of importance."

"I'll fill you in later Rose." Rias said before looking at Sona. "Now Sona, how do you think we should settle who gets to go to the Familiar Forest this month?"

"I'll let you go this time Rias, only if Miss Geal here will start coming back to school and will sit through two weeks of detention." Sona said as she slightly glared at the girl, who hung her head in shame.

"That's fine with me." Rias said as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse us Sona, we'll be going on to the Forest." She said and earned a nod in reply as Sona began to take her Servants with her.

"Okay, now I definitely know I missed something important." Rose said with a sigh as she walked with Koneko towards a fairly large magic circle and it began to glow.

 **Familiar Forest**

As the glow faded and Rose opened her eyes she nearly gasped in surprise. They were now in a huge forest, but she could tell it wasn't any forest on Earth because of the color or the sky. Looking around she saw several very strange creatures walking through the forest. "Uh Rias? Where exactly are we?" She asked, but before she could get an answer….

"Why my dear you are in the Familiar Forest, a place of wild creatures yet to be tamed! Take a look around and you may something that has fame!" A strange voice said, and everyone looked up to see some weirdo standing on a tree branch.

"Okay, who the fuck invited Ash Ketchum?" Rose asked as she looked at the man. 'Also, appearing out of nowhere is my thing dammit!'

"Hello Zatouji, hope you've been doing well." Rias said as she gave a slight bow to the man before he jumped down.

"Well hello again Rias, so nice to see you! Are you going to be getting yourself a number two" The strange man asked her.

"This trip is not for me this time, I have three new servants who are hoping to get themselves a familiar." She said motioning towards Asia, Issei, and Rose.

"Hmm…." He said as he looked at the three of them. "You'll something cute, you'll probably want something weird, and you will want something different." He said pointed at one of them as he said this. "well lucky for you kiddos, I've got some things that are really extravagant!"

"Oh Thor help me, if he tries to rhyme one more time I'm going to kill him." Rose mumbled to herself as she put a hand to her head.

"This way please!" Zatouji said as he began to walk off and everyone followed him.

After a bit they come to a somewhat charred tree and they hear what almost sounds like someone stepping in mud. "What's that sound?" Issei asks, but before anyone could answer him a green slime fell in front of them. "Oh, it's just a slime." He said as he looked at the creature.

"Slime!?" Rias yelled before hiding behind Rose.

"Oi! Don't use me as a bloody meatshield!" She as she stepped to the side and saw Rias get bombed by slimes, a small smile forming on her face.

Seconds later, slimes covered almost all of the girls, their clothes slowly getting dissolved. Any time a slime would even get close to Rose, she'd hold out her hand a make a flame appear in it and it quickly backed away.

"Slimes like to eat clothing but are timid little things. But just think of all the madness they could bring!" The guy said, and Rose cracked her knuckles.

"Can I have these things as my familiar!?" Issei asked as he looked at Zatouji, only to see him duck from a punch from Rose and make her fall down a hill. A lot of cursing could be heard as she rolled down the hill, only for them to get softer and softer as she got further away. "Um…."

"I suppose you could, but-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when a bolt of lightning struck the slimes, making them fall to the ground lifeless.

A small blue dragon could be seen hovering over the group as they magically repaired their clothes. "A Sprite Dragon, how rare." Akeno said as the dragon hovered over to Asia and landed in her arms. "They say they only go to someone of pure heart, and that they do prefer females." She said as the baby dragon began to rub its face against Asia's cheek. Meanwhile, Issei's cry for the slime goes ignored.

"Where'd Rose go?" Rias asks as she now looks around and sees the white-haired girl nowhere.

 **With Rose**

After tumbling quite the distance down the hill Rose rubs her head and looks up. "Oh, I am so going to kill him now. You hear me asshole! I am going to shove a stick so far up your ass, that people will start calling Vlad the Impaler!" She yells before sighing and looking around. "Now how the hell am I going to get back up there to do that?" She asks herself before standing up. "Well, no point in just sitting around." She says before walking off in some random direction.

After walking for a bit, Rose finds a small lake and sits beside it. Taking a deep breath, she looks out over the lake. "You know Alseus, if I wasn't lost I would actually sit and enjoy the scenery here." She said with a small smile.

 **{"The Familiar Forest is quite breathtaking. Though it has been some time since I was last here, things have changed."}** The dragon spoke to Rose. Rose was about to say something in return when they both heard a crashing behind them in the forest. **{"Or maybe they haven't."}** She said with a sigh.

"What the hell?" Rose said as she stood up and summoned her Sacred Gear along with a ball of fire. Out of the woods came a solid black Wyvern that barely stood over Rose as it lurked towards her. "Oh shit." She said as the beast looked at her.

"Fresh meeeeeat." The beast said as its red eyes looked her up and down.

"Uh… Hi?" She said skeptically as she looked at the beast. "You aren't going to try and eat me are yo-" She was asking, only to have to duck under a torrent of flames. "That answers that question!" She yelled as she ran away from the beast.

"Come back here!" The Wyvern yelled as it chased after her, its heavy steps making the ground tremble with each step.

"I'd rather not get eaten today!" She yelled back at the beast as she looked for a way to escape. 'The water!' She thought as she immediately turned and sprinted straight for the lake. After getting a few inches into the water she dove into it to avoid being burnt to a cinder by the Wyvern.

Roaring in anger, the Wyvern looked at the water and roared a torrent of flame onto the surface, only for it to make steam. "You little wench! Come out of the water so I may feast on you!" It roared. The only response it got was a single hand coming above the water with its middle finger up before it went below the surface again. Shaking its head, the Wyvern growled and prepared to roar more flames before it shut its mouth when it heard the flapping of large wings. Looking around the Wyvern looked to the sky and immediately backed up before it took to the skies and fled.

Poking her head above the water, Rose saw the Wyvern fleeing and smiled. "That's right you bastard! Run in fear from my unknown power!" She yelled as she slowly got out of the water. She was mid-step when she heard a large thud behind her and she slowly turned around and came face to face, more like snout, of an extremely large blue dragon. "Oh fuck."

"So, this is who Zarva was making all that fuss about? Some puny human?" The dragon spoke in a feminine voice before stopping and sniffing. "Though she does smell like a dragon." Moving its head up, the dragon looked down on her. "Tell me human, why do you smell like a dragon when I can tell that you yourself are not one? You don't happen to hold that bastard Draig do you?" It asked.

"N-No, I don't even know who Draig is." Rose said with a slight stutter. "The o-only dragon I know of is the one in my Sacred Gear, and her name is Alseus." She said as she held up her right hand.

"Wait, did you say Alseus?" The female dragon asked and Rose nods slowly before the girl was blinded by a bright light. When Rose reopened her eyes, she was greeted by a woman with long flowing blue hair and a blue dress. "My apologies." The lady said as she took a slight bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tiamat, one of the Four Dragon Kings."

"Um, hi? I'm Rose Geal, and I guess you already know Alseus." Rose said as she looked between her gauntlet and the woman.

 **{"Ah Tiamat. It is nice to see you again my student. Though I guess that title no longer applies to you now that you are a Dragon King."}** Alseus said with a somewhat cocky attitude.

"Hold on. I'm confused." Rose said, and Tiamat put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Allow me to explain." She said as she looked Rose in the eyes.

 **Timeskip cause I'm lazy.  
**

"So hold on." Rose said as she held up a hand. "You're telling me, that Alseus was some badass dragon that basically sparked some revolution that somehow led up to you becoming a Dragon King? And that she trained you for a bit?" She asked and Tiamat nods. "Well damn."

"Now, before I take my leave, I shall empart you with a gift." The dragoness said as she put a hand on top of Rose's head. A brief flash of light and Rose's eyes flashed for a brief second before they went back to normal.

"W-What did you do?" She asked and Tiamat smiled.

"That's for you to find out and me to know." She said before she grew wings and took to the skies.

"What the hell?" She said as she then rubbed her eyes. "Damn it, now my eyes fucking hurt!" She said as she began to stumble around.

"Well well well. Seems like a human has gotten lot in a forest of monsters." A voice said and Rose looked around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She yelled as she made a ball of fire.

"Now now, don't be rude." A grey and blue cat said as it walked out from behind a tree and sat down, a large toothy grin forming on its face

"What is it with people just appearing out of nowhere today?" Rose said as her vision finally came back in focus..

"I don't know Alice, why don't you tell me?" The cat said as it got up and walked back behind the tree, only for it to appear on her shoulder a second later. "You sure seem like an interesting one. Mind making a pact with me?" The cat asked.

"Okay, how the hell did you do that?" She said looking at the cat.

"Simple my dear girl, illusions. I am everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time." The cat said. "Now do we have a deal?"

"Um, sure. Why the hell not." Rose said with a shrug. "What's your name cat?" She asked.

"Oh~ I'm so glad you asked! My name is Cheshire the Cat, it's a pleasure to formally meet you." Cheshire said as he grinned widely.

"Alright, I'm just gonna call you Ches for short, that cool with you?" She asked and Ches nods. "Cool. Now help me find a really big stick. I need to impale someone."

 **Back with the others**

"Where could that girl have run off to?" Rias said as she and the others looked around for the white-haired girl.

"Maybe she went home?" Issei said with a shrug and the others looked at him funny. "What?"

"Issei, if Rose had left via magic circle we would have either seen or heard it. She obviously just wandered off somewhere." Akeno stated as she crossed her arms. "The question is though, to where."

Everyone went silent once again as they searched for her, only to hear a large explosion in the distance and sounds of fighting coming closer. The Devils all grouped up together in preparation for a fight as they saw some small beast get launched out of the forest and into the sky. What they saw next shocked them all.

A large red wolf like creature stepped out of the woods, a pair of large wings on its back before it took a deep breath and roared. Rias and Akeno both paled slightly at the sight of this beast. "One of the four beasts of ancient legend, Marchosias." Rias said as the beast looked at them.

"You are not who I seek." Was all it said in a deep, rumbling voice before it began to walk off, leaving a trail of burning footprints.

"Hold on, who is it you seek Beast of Fire?" Rias asked as she gathered the courage to speak in the presence of such a powerful being.

"I seek the one I am bound to so that I may fulfill an ancient contract, one that was written in blood." Was its reply before it took to the skies with its large wings.

"You don't think he's searching for Rose do you?" Asia asked as she held her Sprite Dragon close.

"I doubt that Asia. Marchosias is too powerful for even my brother to tame as a familiar. I mean no offense to her when I say this, but it just isn't possible." Rias said as she watched the beast fly away. "He's also a beast of legend and myth, which only makes him even stronger. Not to mention his legend is tied to both Devils and Demons."

"That beast is that strong?" Issei asked as he gaped in awe a bit and Rias nods. "Then whoever gets him as a familiar must be incredibly strong." He said.

"I agree, and a powerful being such as him will only draw other strong beings to this area. So, we should get moving." Akeno said as the others nod and begin to walk away.

After about a half an hour of walking the group came to a large clearing with a large rock sticking up from above the earth. The area around it showed evidence of a recent fight, with a few bits of earth still on fire. "Seems we picked a poor spot to run to." Kiba said as he looked around.

"Hold on, don't those flames look familiar?" Issei asked as he got close to one.

"What do you mean Issei?" Rias asked as she walked beside him.

"I mean the color near the base of the flame. It's blue." He said before standing up.

"Flames can be naturally blue Issei, especially when they are very hot." Akeno stated before walking up to both Issei and Rias. "But now that I'm right next to one of them, I can say that they do give off a similar feeling as Rose's flames do." She said as she looked around.

Before anyone else could say anything, a soft laugh could be heard coming from the rock as everyone looked at it. The rock began to curve and glow before everyone heard a yell coming from behind them. "I'm going to fucking stab you!"

"Was that-?" Kiba began to ask only for Zatouji to go flying from where he was standing and face first into the rock. Everyone then looked to where he flew from and saw the one person they were looking for, with a rather larger wooden stick in her hand.

"That's for letting me fall down a cliff." She said, and she cracked her neck. "Now for the main event!" She yelled as she readied her stick. "Time to get impaled!"

"Rose that's quite enough." Rias said as she stepped in front of the downed Familiar Master. "I would prefer that you stop harming our guide."

"Tch." Rose said as she glared at Rias. "Fine." She says as she puts the stick down.

"Good. Now mind telling us where you've been? We've been worried sick." Rias said as she crossed her arms under her ample bust.

"Oh you know, around." Rose said with a shrug and grin. "Wasn't the whole point of this trip to try and find a familiar?" She asked as she crossed her own arms.

"Well yes it was, but that doesn't mean you can just run off and do what you want." Rias argued to the girl.

"Well if I hadn't ran off I'd of never found my familiar." Rose said as she walked towards the rock and put a hand on it. "And here he is."

"Rose, that's a rock." Akeno said as she stared at the girl.

"Nope. Ches, you can stop now." Rose said as the rock vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only a grey and blue cat in its place.

"That's refreshing." Ches said as he stretched his legs. He then turned to the group and gave them a large toothy smile. "Hello everyone, it is a great pleasure to meet you all."

"A talking cat that can turn into a rock is what you found?" Issei asked in disbelief as he watched the cat walk behind Rose's leg.

"Not at all young Dragon Emperor." Ches said as his head poked out from behind Issei's head.

"What the!?" He exclaimed in shock as the cats head vanished.

"Ches here is a Cheshire Cat, meaning he can do all sorts of crazy super cool stuff." Rose said as Ches then appeared on her shoulder and she pat him on the head.

"That is certainly…. Interesting." Rias said as she saw something flying in the distance. "Well, I believe we had best be off now Zatouji, thank you for taking your time to help my precious servants find a familiar." She said giving the man a slight bow as he finally got up.

The group then got together, and a magic circle formed under them as Rias saw the figure in the sky come closer. "Well, time to go." She said as the group began to teleport out of the forest.

As the circle went around the group, a single ember floated into the circle and landed right behind Rose's right ear. When the teleportation finished everyone went and sat at their respectable seats as Rose stood against the window, looking out at the night sky.

"So, now that we are back home safe and sound, why don't we get the familiar contracts finalized?" She asked and both Asia and Rose nods as their familiars float in front of them. Holding one of their hands out, the girls began to recite a spell that bonded the familiar to them.

When the contracts were finished Rassei, Asia's familiar, teleported back to the Forest to wait to be called upon. Only Ches remained as he sat in Rose's head. "I hope you don't mind Miss Gremory, but I would prefer to remain in the human realm for now. Many things have changed since I was last here, so I would like to learn about some new things." Ches said with a small grin.

"I have no problem with that, as long as you don't make any trouble that is." Rias said as she looked at the cat.

"Well, if that's all settled, then I'm heading home first." Rose said as she turned to leave.

"Hold on Rose. There's a few things I would like to ask you before you go home, everyone else is dismissed though." Rias said as everyone got up to leave.

"Of course." Rose said as she sighed and Ches laughed quietly. She then sat down on the couch and looks at Rias. "Well, ask away Rias." She said as she reached for a sweet that was lft on the table.

"Why were you missing school?" Rias asked and Rose going for the treat.

"Nightmares." Was all the white-haired girl said before she leaned back into the couch. "And before you ask about what, the only thing I can remember clearly seeing is blood and hearing screams." She said as she looked at her hands. "I'm not sure, but this has to do with something Raynare said that night a week ago." She said before taking a deep breath.

"That is possible, though it also possible that Raynare had taken some kind of drug before she died. And when you drank her blood, that drug came into contact with you and this is a side effect of it." Rias hypothesized as she put a hand to her chin.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rose said softly as she took another deep breath. "Anything else Rias?"

"Yes actually. When we left you were extremely pale, but now." She said as stood up. "You look like you're back to your natural self."

"I don't know." Rose said as she clenched one of her hands before she relaxed it. "The only thing I can say is that being there, in the Forest, made me feel better. Like everything was balancing inside me."

"Interesting." Rias said as she walked over and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You know you can always come talk to me if you need something, so don't hesitate okay? Now go get some sleep." Rias said with a soft smile.

"Y-Yeah, I will." Rose said as she stood up. "Have a good night Rias." She said as she left.

When Rose was gone, and Rias was sure the girl had left the building, she sat down and sighed. "I've got only a week left before He comes. I need to make sure that they will be ready for anything." She said, speaking to herself as she looked out the window from where she sat. "I can only hope that I can get them ready." She said softly before teleporting away.

 **_**

  
 **Holy shit that was fun. It feels great to finally be writing again. Now again I do ask all of you to forgive me for taking so very long to update this story. I am going to try and start turning out more chapters for both this story and my other one.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has stuck around! And a huge thank you to all of the new followers and favorites! I'm glad that even though I didn't have a new chapter out, people were enjoying the story. Now I've got some news for everyone! A good buddy of mine, whose name is LEGOboy13000 and you should definitely go check out his stuff by the way, has allowed Rose into his DxD story! Now there are a few plot points that I haven't gotten to in this story that are in his, but they will be here very soon. Again, I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who is still reading this story!**

 **If anyone has any questions feel free to pm me or ask in a review and I will try my best to reply to you. Now with this out of the way, I am going to get some much needed sleep. BYE EVERYONE see you all next time!**


End file.
